Big Bad Bat
by jokay927
Summary: In a dangerous World where Man and Vampire live side by side. Jethro Gibbs is the bad of the bad and has caused the deaths of plenty over the years but finds his match in a half-ling Slayer...one Anthony DiNozzo. AU
1. Hunter Becomes The Hunted

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

This Story is for Harathor, on , who gave me the idea

Chap Summery; He takes another

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He smirks as he watches the three different men eying him up as he sits at the bar while enjoying the bourbon (I wonder which one will be brave enough tonight?) with that, he turns around and lounges back against the bar to give his audience a good view of his muscular frame and his smirk widens as he notes that he has grabbed another few people's attention. He licks along his top lip as he lifts the glass to his mouth and closes his eyes as he swallows his drink while resting his other hand against his sky blue silk shirt before slowly stroking the soft fabric. A triumphant gleam sparks in his ice blue eyes as a young blonde lad, possibly in his early twenties, approaches him.  
The young man takes the seat beside the hunk and hesitantly smiles "Hey...you waiting for anyone?"  
He smirks and shakes his head "Nope, I was just hoping to pick someone up for a bite"  
The blonde man blushes as he spots the hard-on in the front of the other mans navy jeans "Anyone grab your attention?" at the shrug, he bites his bottom lip "I'm Oskar"  
He nods "Jethro" at the smirk, he rolls his eyes "It's an old family name"  
Oskar cocks his head to one side "How old?"  
Jethro chuckles as he thinks back "Around seven hundred" with that he finishes his drink before standing "So Oskar...you coming?"  
He gives him a smile and quickly gets off the chair "Hopefully"  
He rolls his eyes as he leads him out of the Club and into a deserted alley, he leans back against the wall "So...what do you want?" at the look of shock, he sighs "Do you want to be fucked, sucked or do the fucking? I don't really care what, I just need an orgasm from you"  
He gazes at the hard and powerful man before him "You'll let me fuck you?" at the nod, he gives him a shy smile "I think I'd rather have you fuck me into the wall"  
Jethro nods and tugs him into a kiss, forcing him into Submission while making sure to give him as much pleasure as possible.  
Oskar groans at the passionate kiss and feels his arousal spike even higher, he pulls away from the man and quickly unbuttons his jeans before letting them pool around his feet.  
The silver haired man smirks as he runs the flat of his hand along the small of Oskars back and narrows his eyes while dropping to his knees.  
Oskar squeaks in shock as he feels a hard wet tongue probing his entrance and flops against the wall with a dull thud as his body begins to tremble with need.  
Jethro uses his saliva and fingers to stretch the man and once sure he is ready, he stands and releases his own cock. He traps Oskars chest against the wall as he pushes all the way in and ducks his head to lick along the mans neck, right across the most vulnerable point.  
He groans at the lick along his neck and bares his head to one-side while shouting out in pleasure as he is literally fucked into the wall. He feels his orgasm approaching and he tries to hold off for as long as possible.  
Jethro growls at being denied and slits his eyes as he changes his angle, making sure to hit his preys prostrate on every stroke and after six or seven strokes...he smirks in triumphant as Oskar shoots over the wall while the internal muscles clamps his hard cock and he quickly sinks his teeth into Oskars neck as he, himself climaxes.

Oskar gasps at the painful stinging feeling but groans as he has a second climax before going limp in the strong arms.  
Jethro growls in delight as the warm sticky blood of Oskars Life force, hits the back of his throat and he keeps his hold as he pulls out and tucks himself away.  
After a short while, Oskar frowns as his mind screams at him and his eyes snaps open as he tries to pull away from the man who is feasting from him "G-Get off!"  
The Vampire growls as he tightens his grip, only loosening it as his preys movements become sluggish. He stills as a feeling of danger creeps up his spine and he shifts to the left at the same time a wooden bullet shoots through the air and just misses his heart by millimetres. He releases Oskar and lets him crumple to the floor as he turns to searches for his Hunter and when he spots the leather clad figure, he slits is eyes and hisses out his displeasure.  
The Hunter smirks as he puts his Sig away "Hey Big Bad Bat...you miss me?"  
Jethro growls and bares his teeth "Your cockiness will get you killed like the many of your Colleagues I have gotten rid off" he smirks as his eyes gleaming "Like dear Kate...I enjoyed taking my time on her" at the flinch, his smirk widens as he slowly licks the blood off his mouth "She was such a fiery young thing, did you ever get a chance to hear her little double gasp as she climaxed?" at the look of hurt, he decides to hit the last nail in the coffin while moving onto the balls of his feet "She called out your name as her orgasm crashed through her...right before I sucked her dry"  
Tony flicks his wrists, releasing the two wooden stakes from hiding as he shouts in anger while moving in to attack.

Jethro just manages to duck the swing that would have torn his throat out (Shit! Memo to self; Leave Kate out of it) he lets out a cry of pain as one of the stakes becomes embedded into his shoulder and he deflects the other from piercing his heart. He slits his eyes and bares his teeth as he throws the Hunter against the wall, stunning him in the process before quickly pinning him in place and smirks "You'll never kill me Tony, I have been around for seven hundred years...I am the oldest of my Kind"  
Tony struggles against the hold but stills as he feels a wet tongue lick along his pulse point and realises in fear that he is about to die.  
The Vampire presses his arousal against the Hunter who has become his Prey and he sighs "Blood is more richer after an orgasm...but fear will do" with that, he lowers his head and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Tonys neck. His eyes widen in shock at the taste and loosens his grip as his brain short circuits.  
Tony uses the sudden slack grip to his advantage as he tugs himself free before turning and delivering a powerful uppercut.  
Jethro ends up on the floor and cups his bruised jaw as he tries to figure out what happened. He looks up in confusion and quickly scrambles up (What the fuck happened!?) his eyes dart around before he turns tail and runs away.  
The Hunter watches him and his eyes widen in shock at the fear he spots in the blue but before he can say anything, Jethro surprises him by running away. As soon as he is sure the Vampire has gone, he crumples to the floor "Shit...that was a close one" with that he spits into his hand and rubs it across the bitten mark on his neck to shut the wound. He slowly gets up and walks over to the young man but sighs in regret as there is no pulse, it's then that he notices the bruising "Bastard...he crushed your windpipe...Bastard" he tugs out his mobile and calls them in "DiNozzo, Tony 6120"  
"Ah, Anthony...did you manage to get him this time?"  
Tony sighs "Afraid not Duck...he has killed again"  
"Bastard! The Council are not going to like that...I'll send over the cleaning crew just text me the location"  
He nods "Will do Duck" he turns to face in the direction the Vampire ran "I will kill him Duck...even if it'll take another three hundred years" he cuts him off and slumps down beside the recently deceased man "Sorry Mate, I'm so Sorry" with that he stays there as he waits for the recovery team while trying to figure out what the fear, he spotted in the blue eyes, was all about.


	2. Jack

Jack thinks back

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack Harmon is a simple man with simple pleasures in Life, he has never committed any crimes and has always abided by the Laws. But even he would have never believed what Fate decided to throw at him ten years ago after meeting his Son on the Set of a new TV Show, he shakes his head as he remembers his Sons warning about Vampires in the City and him telling him that all would be fine. How wrong was he...

'Jack pauses as he feels himself being watched and turns to glance behind himself "Who's there?" his head snaps to the left as he hears footsteps and cringes as suddenly three young men, around their mid-twenties, appear before surrounding him  
"You should know better than to walk around after SunSet"  
"Yeah, the Night belongs to us"  
"Should have stayed indoors, Old Man"  
Jack feels his heartrate spike as the men show off their fangs before approaching him. He glances at his only exit but sighs as he knows that he doesn't stand a chance, not with his dodgy knee and stands his ground as he states "We don't get your Kind in StillWater"  
The tall blonde one pauses "Seriously? You're starting a conversation!?"  
The dark haired one shrugs "Who would want to go to a place like that? Not a lot of choice for drink there"  
Jack chuckles "Yeah, I guess you'll have more rich picking in a City like this" he sighs as he waits for his death "Hurry up then...I ain't getting any younger" he watches as the blonde and red head go to pounce...but grunts in shock and pain as the dark haired one sneaks up behind him and throws him into the wall. His head bounces off with an all mighty crack and he lays there crumpled to the floor before crying out in pain as the three men sink their teeth into him'

He shivers at the memory as he places the steaks on the grill for dinner and he shakes his head "You should have listened to Marks warning" he smirks as he glances at the time and realises that he has half an hour to get dinner ready before the show starts. He chuckles as he remembers the excitement his Son had over getting the Lead Role in a Navy Cop Show and gets out two plates. Jack smirks as he places his one on the side followed by his saviours and thinks back to that night he was saved from death.

'His movements become sluggish as he attempts to push the men away but frowns as all at once they lifts their heads, to glance at someone behind them before hissing  
"Fuck Off! He is ours!"  
"Yeah! You heard him! Find your own!"  
"Get Lost! We don't share!"  
Jack forces himself to stay awake and watches as a silver haired man appears from the shadows with a gleam in his blue eyes  
"Shouldn't you three be taking on Prey your own size?"  
The blonde stands and moves into an aggressive stand "If you don't beat it...we'll tear you apart ourselves!"  
The silver haired man laughs "I'd love to see you try!" he quickly side steps the red haired one, that charged him and quickly dispatches him by tearing his head off his shoulders.  
Jack grimaces as the body melts into a bloody mess and watches as the other two charge at the man. He flinches as the two young Vampires sink their teeth into the other and then cringes at the pained cry before the man shows his own and literally tears out the throat of the blonde with his teeth.  
The dark haired one pauses and releases him before attempting to run, only to get slammed into the wall "P-Please! Mercy!" at the deep chuckle, followed by the mans arousal pressing into his side, he glances up into the darken blue eyes "W-Who are you!?"  
The silver haired man smirks "Jethro...Jethro Gibbs"  
His eyes widen in fear but before he can say or do anything, he gets thrown across the alley and ends up getting impaled by some discarded wood...right through his heart.  
Jethro laughs in delight and starts licking his hands clean only to suddenly pause at the sound of ragged breathing.  
Jack fights away the darkness of unconsciousness and watches as the silver haired Vampire approaches him "G...Go on then fin...finished what they st...started"  
The Vampire cocks his head to one side as he gazes down at the old man, who looks at him with no fear...only acceptance "You do not fear me? You do not fear death?"  
He wetly chuckles "Everyone d...dies, even yo...yourself"  
Jethro nods and lifts the dying mans arm.  
Jack closes his eyes as he waits for the peace which death brings but opens them with a start as a tongue licks across the wound, before sealing the others in the same way and he frowns as he is lifted off the ground "What!? Wh...What are y...you doing?"  
"Taking you somewhere Safe"  
He tries to keep the darkness away...but loses the fight'

Jack smirks as he remembers waking up here, the place which has been his Home for the past ten years and he chuckles at the way they have reached an understanding...he won't allow Jethro to bring 'food' home and keep them as playthings before slowly killing them, he'd rather he didn't kill...but one step at a time, he shakes his head as he remembers the young Female Hunter that Jethro caught before bringing her here and slowly killing her.  
He sighs as her terrible, gruesome death still makes his blood go cold and he shakes himself out of it as he dishes up the meals and takes them into the Living Room as he waits for the Vampire to come Home while getting read to watch his Sons show.


	3. Steak And Council

Jethro returns home while Tony is in hot water

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro slows down as he reaches the Flat and takes a deep breath before opening the door and smirks as he smells steak "Hey Jack"  
Jack looks up and smiles "Hello Jethro...come, you are missing the best part"  
He chuckles as he walks over and collapses onto the sofa "I'm shattered...I didn't manage to finish before that bloody Hunter came" he reaches up to rub the wound in his chest.  
The man turns to glance at the Vampire "Are you ok? How...how many people did you murder tonight?"  
Jethro huffs at the term and rolls his eyes "Only two...one was a drunken cow" he cringes "She was high on heroin...it wasn't nice" he sighs as he stretches out "The second was Oskar, a young man, now he was delicious"  
Jack cringes "You...you killed him?"  
He snarls in anger "I didn't want too...I wanted to enjoy him and persuade him to become a regular!" he sighs in annoyance "I got shot at and moved on instinct, to which I ended up crushing his windpipe" with that he huffs in annoyance before standing and removing his shirt, growling at the hole and blood "Shit...this was my favourite"  
He rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Sit down and eat your steak before it goes cold"  
Jethro smirks as he throws his shirt against the wall and takes a seat before eating the rare steak while ignoring the salad.  
Jack huffs "Don't forget the green bits" at the grumble, he sighs "It's good for you"  
Jethro growls as he stabs the leaves with his fork and rubs them into the blood from the meat before popping them into his mouth "Happy?"  
"Ecstatic"  
He chuckles and be picks up the plates and heads into the kitchen to wash up.

He returns once the Kitchen is all clean and sits down next to the other man, so close that their legs touch.  
Jack glances over, smirking as he spots him biting his lip and sighs as he lifts an arm "Come on then"  
Jethro smiles as he snuggles up to the mans side before letting out a deep sigh as he begins to drift off, enjoying the warmth of Jacks body and the beating of his heart.  
He watches him as the weight settles and then becomes heavy and he shakes his head as he softly strokes the silver hair "Rest Jethro...I'll keep watch" with that he turns back to the screen and watches the rest of his Sons show.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony paces the room in anger "They can't honestly blame me! I nearly died!"  
Ducky sighs as he shakes his head "Anthony, calm down!" he places a hand on the Hunters shoulder "Oskar was the Head of the Councils only Son...and I'm afraid that he does blame you" he sighs "He has never liked the fact that your Father was a Vampire"  
Tony growls "That thing was never my Father!...It was the best day of my Life when I killed the Bastard in Honour of my poor Mother!"  
The old man nods "You know that I see you as the Son I never had...even if you are older than myself"  
He chuckles as he tugs him into a hug "Yeah Duck...I love you too" he pulls back as the door opens and he straightens up before entering the room.

He inwardly cringes as the room falls silent and he hides his nervousness with a dazzling smile which falters slightly as the Head of the Council stands  
"Anthony Michael DiNozzo...the Half-Ling Slayer, you have failed yet again to rid the World of the Evil that is Jethro Gibbs" he glances down "The Vampire strikes again last night...you allowed him to murder my only Son, along with letting him have a taste of yourself!"  
Tony cringes as the room begins to chatter and he takes a step forward "I tried to save your Son and I didn't exactly plan on getting bitten" he sighs as he spots Abby being dragged into the room by a man with a Restraint Pole, he walks over and snatches the controlling device away before releasing her from it "Hey Abs"  
Abby looks at him with wide eyes before pouncing on him and hiding her head in the crook of his neck "The took me away from Timmy! The Duckman tried to stop them" she pulls back and wipes away the blood tears that fall down her cheeks "I'm no longer a threat...but they treated me like an animal!"  
Tony nods as he calms her down before glaring up at the Council Members "Abigail Sciuto is no longer a threat! She is a rehabilitated Vampire and such, she no longer drinks human blood!"  
The Members all speak to one another in whispers before turning to the Head with a nod.  
The Head of the Council narrows his eyes in anger but huffs as he turns back to the Slayer "The Council agrees that you will can have another shot at him, as Jethro Gibbs is the baddest Vampire the World has known since your Father...but the female Vampire will have weekly checks for human blood in her system, if she fails...she will be destroyed!"  
Abby squeaks and hides behind her friend "I won't fail...I only drink fruit plasma...in a Caf-Pow"  
Tony chuckles as he kisses the top of her head before gazing up "Are we free to leave?" at the nod that waves across the room, he wraps his arm around her shoulders before gently leading the way out.

Tony smirks as he spots the Vampire curled up in a sleeping Tims lap and sighs as Ducky takes a seat beside him "Hey Duck"  
Ducky smiles as he passes over a whisky "You will get the Bastard...don't worry about it" he pats the mans thigh.  
He chuckles as he downs his drink "Thanks Duck...I can't believe they think Abby is a threat, she has never taken a Life!" he looks over to her "She wasn't even a fighter...she gave herself up to me"  
He nods "Abigail has never had the killers instinct...unlike our dear Jethro"  
Tonys head snaps up and he narrows his eyes "What have you learnt?"  
Duck sighs as he picks up his folder "Jethro Gibbs was a Soldier...a top ranking Officer for King Edward III of England, he was responsible for many of the French peoples deaths" he sighs "He got captured and tortured for ten years...until on his forty-sixth Birthday, he was turned and promptly killed everyone in the place with his new strength"  
He shakes his head "Let me guess...his fellow Officers abandoned him and once they found as to what he became...they tried to kill him?"  
Ducky nods "Yes, he went from being a Hero to his fellow Soldiers...to being a creature that was feared and hated" he shrugs his shoulders "In the end the French won and I believe it was due to Jethro being turned"  
Tony huffs "Great...no wonder why he seems to sense as to when I am near! If he has had a Soldiers training and no doubt he has been learning more techniques throughout the years"  
Ducky shakes his head as he pats his arm "Enough talk, lets head to bed as we will both need our strength for the days to come"  
He nods and watches him go before laying down on the sofa, he stares up at the ceiling and narrows his eyes "I will kill you Jethro...I will get revenge for Oskar" with that he stretches out and lets the quietness drag him into sleep as he dreams about all the ways he can end the Bastards life.


	4. Day-Dream

Jethros not feeling well and so goes on a Hunt

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack awakes slowly as he hears a pained whine and opens his eyes to watch his friend holding his stomach while rubbing himself against him. He frowns as he gently touches the Vampires face and cringes at the waxy feeling, he glances at the window and sighs in relief "Jethro...it's night, you need a feed"  
Jethro growls as a voice tries to talk through the pain and the thirst...he snarls as he sinks his teeth into the warm flesh of his Prey.  
Jack grunts in pain but keeps as still as possible, hoping that it won't take long for the Vampire to wake up.  
His eyes snap open at the familiar Scent and he quickly lets go before sealing the wound "Jack! I'm so Sorry, I-" he stops as an odd feeling shoots through him and he quickly bolts to the Bathroom, only just making it to the toilet as he vomits up everything he has eaten.  
The man follows and cringes at the sight of the vomited blood before gently lowering himself to the ground and soothingly rubbing Jethros back "You ok?"  
The Vampire growls as he brings up another lot "This is why I don't eat greens...my body only needs blood to work" he rests his head on the seat and gives Jack a Thankful smile as he flushes the foul smelling vomit away for him "I need to go on a Hunt...I need fresh blood"  
Jack bites his bottom lip before nodding to himself "I'm always here...if you're unlucky tonight"  
Jethro smiles as he forces himself onto his feet "Thanks Jack...hopefully I will not need to" he shrugs as he brings himself up to his full height "I am the Big Bad Bat" with that he shows off his teeth before giving him a shy smile "Go to your room...check under the bed, I'll be going now"  
Jack watches him go before heading for a look, only to smile as he finds a complete DVD Boxset of his Sons Navy Cop Show "Ah Jethro...you are so human sometimes" with that he walks back into the room and puts in the disc for the beginning of the first series, smiling at the sight of Air Force One and the new Woman that would be joining his Sons Team. He takes a seat and tries to forget his worry over his friends odd behaviour.

Jethro wipes the pasty sweat from his face and places his head in his hands as he tries not to vomit in the Club (You shouldn't have tried that Chinese...he didn't look well before you bit him). He looks up as he feels someone rubbing his shoulders and comes face to face with a busty blonde  
"Hey? You ok Mister?"  
He gives her a shaky smile "I'm fine" he looks her over and sighs in disappointment as his body fails to get aroused "Go enjoy the music"  
She frowns and then crosses her arms in anger "You Gay or something!? Only men do it for ya!?"  
Jethro looks up in shock "Excuse me!? Who I fuck is none of your business! Now fuck off and leave me alone!" as she refuses to go, he lets out a growl "What is wrong with you!?"  
She places her hands on her hips "I saw you here Yesterday and I wanted some of that, but then that Twink got there before me! I have been waiting all night, in hope that you will show up...only for you to turn me down!?"  
He growls "I'm not in the mood tonight...I'm having an off day" his eyes narrow as she takes a seat beside him and he growls as he cups him through his jeans  
"I can easily fix that! So...?"  
Jethro turns to face her "Fine then...you asked for it" with that he shifts his body and tugs her into his lap before violently kissing her.  
She growls in arousal as she fights him for dominance while unbuttoning his jeans and stimulating that cock that she has been fantasizing about.  
The Vampire growls at the touch as he slips his hand under the small skirt, only to pull away from the kiss in shock "No underwear?"  
She smirks "I knew what I wanted...I want your cock in me now" she glances down and growls as he still hasn't gotten hard "Can't you think of someone or anything!? I only want a fuck"  
Jethro sighs before tugging her into a kiss while slipping fingers inside her for the pleasure she seeks as he goes through his past encounters. He remembers the tight perfect feeling of Oskar...but his cock doesn't even twitch...he then remembers that Marine that had him against the wall as he was fucked through the bricks, well that is before Tony arrived.  
"Ooo there it is! Keep on that memory!"  
He starts and gazes down at himself, his eyes widening at his erect cock and he smirks at her "You going for a ride?"  
She wastes no time in impaling herself on him.  
Jethro growls as he shuts his eyes and pictures the Marine...but frowns as the image changes slightly

'He is pressed against the wall with his jeans pooled around his feet as the man behind him, fucks him into the brickwork...hard enough for the wall to shake. He growls while bearing his teeth only for the man to tug sharply at his hair'

Dreaming becomes reality as the blonde tugs at his hair and his thrusts become harder, he wraps his arms around her as he begins to pound into the warm body

'He gets closer to the edge and he snarls as a calloused hand wraps itself around his cock, it only takes a few strokes before he coats the hand and wall with his cum before the feeling of wet heat exploding within him'

Jethro feels her climaxing around him and he joins her before sinking his teeth into her neck as he continues his daydream

'He waits until the man pulls out before spinning them around and sinking his teeth into his neck, frowning as the man doesn't fight...but instead encourages him. He pulls back and cocks his head to one side as he tries to find out who his mystery man is. His eyes widen in shock as he spots the familiar cocky smile followed by the shining green eyes  
"Hey Big Bad Bat...you miss me?"'

Jethro snaps back to full alertness and he releases his Prey, quickly sealing the wound and lifting her off him before doing up his trousers and running to the Gents as he vomits up the blood which he has just drank. Once finished he leans back against the door in shock (Why are you thinking of him in that way!? He wants to kill you and you him!) with that thought in mind, he gets up and quickly leaves the Club before heading home for the rest of the night...but stills as a voice in the darkness asks  
"Hey Big Bad Bat...you miss me?"


	5. Fight

A fight with an unexpected twist

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs and shakes his head while placing his hands in his pockets "Aren't you even going to attempt to shot me, like you always do?"  
Tony smirks as he casually walks closer and stops a few feet infront of him "Nah, no point really" at the frown, he gives him his dazzling smile "I found something interesting about you"  
He rolls his eyes before turning his back on him as he attempts to walk away but freezes at the next words  
"General Gibbs"  
Jethro snarls as he turns around "I'm no longer a Member of the British Army"  
Tonys eyes gleam "I know, you got yourself caught and tortured for five years before on your forty-ninth Birthday...you became this"  
He narrows his eyes and slowly nods "Yes, you are half right" he slowly circles him, smirking as Tony copies the move "I became this at forty-nine...but it was ten years of torture, not five" his eyes take on a faraway look "I still can't figure out how I didn't die from it all" he absentmindedly scratches his cheek before gazing back at him "I didn't get caught, I sacrificed myself so my Men could escape" his eyes narrow further as he snarls "The same Men that owed their lives to myself, shunned me when I returned after becoming the monster I am today!"  
Tony looks at him in pity "It wouldn't have been pleasant...but it doesn't justify the murders you have committed since" he pauses as he stares into the ice blue gaze "Although you kill streak has dropped of late...I wonder why?"  
Jethro smirks as his eyes gleam "Maybe because I have my next planned" his smirk widens "I'd love to take you home and repeat what I did to that other Hunter...I wonder how long you'd last"  
The Hunter chuckles "I'm not falling for that again"  
Jethro shrugs "Meh, it was worth a try" with that he pounces.

Tony ducks the blow and delivers a sharp uppercut only to grunt as he is thrown against a wall. He looks up and frowns as he is given a chance to stand up.  
Jethro cringes as his stomach begins to cramp (Not now!) he crumples to the floor as he vomits up some of the blood that is still in his stomach. Once finished, he quickly scrambles to his feet and wipes his mouth as Tony walks over. He eyes the wooden steak and bares his teeth in an aggressive stance.  
Tony frowns as he has never seen a Vampire behave like this before "You ok?"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "You shitting me!? You want to kill me...and yet you're asking if I'm alright!?"  
The Hunter shrugs "I've never seen a Vampire vomit up their meal before" he smirks "Something mustn't have agreed with you"  
He chuckles before spitting the last of the taste from his mouth "Yeah, I'm not good with greens" with that he lashes out, eventually knocking the deadly weapon away only to end up pinned by the Hunters body against the wall with his wrists held above his head. He lets out a groan as he feels an answering arousal pressed against his own and looks up into sudden dark green eyes before smirking "Dangers a turn on...so what are you going to do about it?"  
Tony just stares at him before glancing to his lips before back at the dark blue gaze and back again. He feels his heart pounding in his ears as his breathing deepens.  
Jethro stares back at him before smirking and leans forward, as much as he can in this position, to brush his lips against his Hunters.

Something deep inside snaps and Tony returns the kiss with an aggressively possessive one of his own, growling as he bites his Preys lips.  
Jethro returns the growl with a deep one of his own as he tastes his own blood, he tugs at the hold on his wrists and snarls as he is kept in place. He feels Tonys free hand releasing his cock from his tight jeans and growls in delight as he feels Tonys own free cock rubbing against his own.  
Tony looks down and pauses as he knows this is wrong on so many levels...but when Jethro thrusts his hips, creating some friction...his brain short-circuits as he wraps them both in a tight fist before jerking them both while aggressively kissing him.  
The Vampire groans at the electricity that runs through his body and he returns the aggressive kiss, growling in delight as he manages to split Tonys lips and then backs off to swallow the red sticky liquid. He gasps as his climax suddenly hits and he ends up staining the Hunters jeans with his cum only for Tony to return the favour. Once finished, he rests his head on Tonys shoulder as he tries to get his breathing back under control before moving on instinct and licks his neck for permission.  
Tony snaps back to the present at the soft gesture and pulls away in shock "I...We...er"  
Jethro turns his head away in shame before putting on facade "Hey, don't freak out...it just happened"  
The Hunter frowns at the fake smile but shys away from asking about it as he tucks himself away "So...er, what we going to do now?" at the confused look, he lets out a sigh "It won't feel right killing you now"  
The Vampire scratches his cheek in a nervous gesture (This is awkward) before answering "Well...I've had enough for one night, I was headed home before you came"  
Tony nods "Well...erm, lets just...go our separate ways for tonight and continue this tomorrow?"  
Jethro smirks "Lets forget this ever happened...right, I'm going now" he gazes up at the brightening sky "It's getting late and I've got someone waiting for me"  
Tony frowns "I didn't think Vampire kept food sources at home?"  
He cringes at the thought of drinking from Jack "Nah, he isn't food" at the raised eyebrow, he growls "He isn't that either! He's just for comp-" he suddenly stops "Hang on! Why am I explaining myself to you?"  
Tony smirks "It's ok, it's none of my buisness as to who you spend the day with...but I have never heard of a Vampire tolerating another in such close contact"  
Jethro smirks as he stretches himself out "I'm unique" he gives him a smile before disappearing into the night.

Tony watches him go and sighs "Great...how am I going to explain this to Duck" he goes to head home but pauses at the vomit before giving it a thoughtful look "I wonder" with that he nods to himself as he soaks a handkerchief in it and places the foul smelling fabric in a clear plastic bag. He looks up as he hears a noise and watches a busty blonde being thrown out of a Club  
"Look, he has to still be in there! He bit me! The Bastard bit me and then ran off!"  
The Hunter frowns as he quickly covers the stain on his trousers before heading over "Hey, excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing" he takes out his mobile "Can you describe the Vampire at all?"  
She narrows her eyes but after he flashes his Hunters badge, she grudgingly talks "He has been here a few times...I finally caught his attention and then he ran out on me!"  
Tony rolls his eyes "I just need a description"  
She glares at him "Fine! He was good looking, six foot in height with a sexy white button up shirt and stone washed blue jeans. He has the most gorgeous ice blue eyes that turn a deep sea blue when aroused and has the most sexyist smile you could dream of! He has silver hair in an Marine cut, which looks awful on most men...but it suits him perfectly and he must have gotten turned in his late forties" she sighs as she feels herself getting aroused at the thought of him "I wanted him to take me as his"  
Tony glances at the Bouncer and smirks at the eye roll before turning back to the annoying blonde "Is this him?" with that he shows her a photo.  
She squeals in delght and snatches his phone to quickly send her a copy "Oh My God! I want him!"  
He growls as he snatches his mobile back and sighs in relief at the fact that she had only taken a copy of the photo and shakes his head as he places his phone back into his pocket "You have had a lucky escape...The Big Bad Bat doesn't normally let his Victims live"  
She shrugs as she uploads the photo to her Facebook page before Tweeting it to everyone "Big Bad Bat? He can suck me dry anyday and if it would be anything like the orgasm I just had...I'd gladly die for another go on him" with that she walks off while answering the texts of her friends.  
Tony watches her go before shaking his head "It's unbelievable that he lets people like that go...and yet he kills others!?" he pauses as a thought crosses his mind and he frowns as he pulls out the clear bag "I wonder" with that he heads off back home to have a word with Duck.


	6. Help

Jack is worried about Jethro and decides to find help

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony frowns "It can't be just plain blood...are you sure Major Mass Spec is right?"  
Abby rolls her eyes before drinking her Caf-Pow "He is right Tony, it's just human blood along with digestive fluids...and I got a ding on the one and only, Big Bad Bat"  
Ducky pats his shoulder "What aren't you telling us?"  
Tony looks away and sighs as he shifts his coat "We got rather 'too' close"  
Abby moves closer for a better view and her eyes widen in shock "He shot his load on you!? What did you do!? Did you interupt him as he got down to business?"  
He goes pink at the memory of their encounter "I didn't interrupt him...I joined him" at the shocked gasps, he goes an even darken shade "It was nothing...but he did something I have never heard of before"  
Ducky frowns as he sits beside him "Other than the vomiting?"  
Tony nods "Yeah other than that" he looks up into the pale blue eyes "He didn't bite me...he asked for permission via licking my neck"  
The older man frowns "He asked for permission?" he gives him a thoughtful look "A Vampire will only ask their Sire for a drink...or their SoulMate"  
Abbys eyes widen "SoulMate!? That is sooo cool! You could change the Big Bad Bat into the Big Good Bat!"  
Tony rolls his eyes "Sometimes I worry about you Abs! Jethro can never change and there's no such thing as SoulMates" with that he stands "I'm going to burn theses-" he gestures to his clothes "-and tomorrow I am going to find and kill him" with he stands as he heads into the other room while ignoring the worried look Duck gives him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Two Weeks Later

Jack cringes as he listens to Jethro vomiting' yet again and bites his bottom lip in worry as he slowly opens the door "Jethro...you need help"  
Jethro growls as he leans against the bath "I'm fine Jack...I'm fine"  
He narrows his eyes as he flushes the bloodied mess before helping the Vampire up, cringing at the fact that he has lost quite a bit of weight as he half-carries half-drags him to the sofa "Please Jethro! You are wasting away"  
He waits until Jack sits beside him before nuzzling the mans neck, as the thirst begs for relief but he grits his teeth as he turns away (I will not drink from him!) with that he curls up, beside him as he turns back to the screen "So...what is Mark doing in this episode?"  
Jack rolls his eyes at the attempt to change the subject, but allows it "He has been caught in an explosion and has lost the last fifteen years of his life"  
Jethro nods before cringing as his stomach cramps from hunger (I've tried everything! Human, Animal and that disgusting Caf-Pow...nothing works) he closes his eyes as he hears Jacks life beating beneath his ear and turns his head before licking along the crease at the elbow, where the Doctors take blood.  
He watches his friend and sighs as he lifts his hand to stroke the silver strands "Drink Jethro...I don't mind"  
The Vampire gazes up at him as his stomach growls in hunger "I want to Jack...but I'll just end up being sick" he sighs as he grazes his teeth along the vulnerable point "I think I'm dying...or paying for my Sins"  
Jack frowns before an idea comes to mind "I've just got to pop out for a bit...I'll put in the next DVD, I won't be long"  
Jethro gazes out the window "It's not long till Vampires are out" he turns to his only friend "What happens if you get into trouble?" he tries to get up, only to collapse as he hasn't got the strength "I won't be able to help you..."  
He shakes his head as he gently covers him with a blanket "I will try not to be long...do you want anything?"  
He looks up as a single bloody tear falls down his cheek "Just yourself alive and in one piece"  
Jack nods as he wipes the tear away "I will be fine"  
Jethro gives him a sad smile "I've gotten use to you being around...I don't know if I could go back to being on my own forever"  
He shakes his head with a chuckle as he leans down to kiss his forehead "I will be back...now try to get some rest" he waits until the exhausted Vampire drifts off before leaving the Flat.

Four hours later, without any luck, Jack sighs as he glances up at the stars "I better get back" with that he heads home but pauses as he hears a  
"Well, well, well...I never thought he'd let you out unsupervised"  
Jack turns and watches the platinum blonde Vampire stepping out of the shadows and he cringes as he remembers the fight the Vampire had with Jethro over him "Hey Dominic...I better head back as Jethro is waiting for for me"  
Dominic smiles "I wonder if you taste any good? Jethro has kept you for ten years now...so you must be"  
He cringes as he gets surround by another two Vampires, this time females and he instinctively steps back only to watch in shock as one of them literally explodes.  
Dominic quickly gazes around before hissing and running away "This isn't over! I will take Jethros crown" with that he disappears.  
The other female Vampire frowns but before she can run, a wooden bullet shoots through her chest and kills her instantly.  
Jack looks around and spots a young man in black with a leather coat walking up to him  
"You ok Mate?"  
He nods before finding his voice "A-Are you a Hunter?"  
The man raises an eyebrow "Well, I did just save you by killing those Vamps...why?"  
Jack nods to himself "Do you know a Tony? A Tony DiNozzo?"  
"Yeah...that's me" he smiles as he holds out his hand "Tony DiNozzo, Vampire Hunter and all round Good Guy"  
He sighs in relief "Maybe you can help me! See, my friend isn't well and I had no other name to go by"  
Tony frowns "What friend?"  
Jack sighs "It will be better if I show you...although he isn't going to like it" with that he heads home "Follow me"  
The Hunter watches him go before shaking his head, as his curiosity beats his suspicion and quickly jogs up to follow him.

Jethro shivers as he becomes cold and rolls his eyes at the awful tash Jacks Son now wears but turns his head as he hears the door go "J-Jack...th-that t-tash is a-awful"  
Jack sighs as he spots Tony move into a defensive crouch at the voice and he slowly shakes his head as he walks up to his friend "I'm Sorry Jethro...I had no choice"  
The Vampire looks up and turns his head as he spots Tony. He lets out a deep sigh "I-It's ok J-Jack...I'm d-dying a-anyway" with that he gazes up into suspicious green eyes "J-Just promise m-me one th-thing?"  
Tony narrows his gaze as he keeps his senses on alert, incase of a trap "What?"  
The Vampire sighs as he turns to look at Jack "K-Keep Jack Sa-Safe...I d-don't wa-want him d-dying as a Vam-Vampires v-victim"  
Jack reaches out to softly stroke the silver hair "Jethro please...don't talk like that!" he turns to the Hunter "You're not going to kill him! He isn't a threat any longer! He can't stomach blood anymore!"  
Tony slowly moves closer and cautiously pulls back the blanket, only for his eyes to widen in shock at the drastic loss of weight along with the waxy complexion "I...I've never heard of a Vampire rejecting blood?"  
Jethro lets out a pathetic sounding growl "Ju-Just kill m-me now and g-get it ov-over with!"  
Jack scowls at him before giving him a sharp tap on the back of his head "Enough of that talk!" with that he looks at Tony "Surely you need to investigate this? Especially if its never happened before?"  
Tony nods as he pulls out his mobile "I'll call it in...but its Ducks choice"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he curls up tighter while his stomach continues to cramp (Great...I'm going to become a guinea pig) he looks up as he feels the sofa move and smiles before snuggling up closer to his friend, in an attempt to soak up his body heat.  
The Hunter watches the odd behaviour before answering the phone "Hey Duck...you won't believe what I have found" with that he starts at the beginning of the night and up to the point where he is going to return home...accompanied with the one and only, Big Bad Bat!


	7. Restraint

Jethros restrained...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro snarls at the man, on his left, on the other side of his restraint pole that is looped around his neck before snarling at the other. He growls as they drag him with his hands cuffed behind his back and restrained by another two men that have their poles looped around his elbows, into an unknown building. He looks around as he tries to find his out where they have taken his friend...only for the man on his front right, to sharply tug the cord which ends up tightening the wire around his neck and he begins to choke.  
The man smiles as he watches the Vampire struggling to breathe.  
Jethro snarls before slamming his jaws on the pole and tugging it free from the mans grasp. He turns, hitting the other men and smirks as they drop their holds before backing off. A wide smile crosses his face as he Scents fear from the unarmed men and he turns to face the one that choked him.  
The mans eyes widen in fear as the most dangerous Vampire he has ever heard of, slowly stalks closer to him. He feels his heartrate spike through the roof as the Big Bad Bat stops before him.  
Jethro gazes into the wide hazel eyes with a smile and then smirks as he snaps the chain from the cuffs, before removing his restraints "You like to choke people?" at the look of fear, his smirk widens and he loops the cord around the mans neck before tightening it and cutting off the mans airway "See how it feels!"  
The man struggles and tries to loosen the pressure but his sight begins to black out from the lack of oxygen.  
Jethro laughs as he gives it another tug, crushing the mans windpipe before letting the body drop to the floor. He turns his head to glance at the other three men, who huddle together in fear and smirks as he heads over "Where's Jack? The man they took with me?" as they don't answer, he growls before grabbing one and throwing him across the room laughing at the sickening thud as the body hits the wall before turning back to the other two "You will tell me, I've got all day!"  
The two men glance at each other before one of them steps forward, trembling in fear as the other backs away to hit the emergency button "I-If we tell you...y-you will only kill us!"  
Jethro just smiles "I'll kill you anyway! On how...it depends, it can be slow and painful or quick and fast" his sensitive hearing picks up the alarm and he rolls his eyes as the room becomes filled with armed men.

+++

Tony hears the alarm and swears under his breath as he runs out to stop them from killing the stupid Bastard. As he enter the room...he freezes in shock to see the Special Security Team, of around two-hundred men, losing against the one pissed Vampire.  
Jethro snarls as he dodges the blow and he grabs the arm before spinning around, using the body as a weapon and lets out a laugh as he feels the arm snap...before he releases him into the crowd. His eyes gleam with the adrenaline that runs through his body as he enjoys the fight and he runs into the group, dodging the wooden stakes and smiles as he breaks bones.  
Tony watches in a mixture of horror and fascination...before shaking himself out of the shock as he shouts "Retreat! Men, Stand Down!"  
The Vampire turns at the sound and pouts as the men, dragging the wounded, retreat back into a safe-ish distance "I was having fun...I only broke a few of them"  
The Hunter rolls his eyes at the childish answer, as he takes a pair of cuffs from one of the men before picking up a restraining pole "Come on...I'll take you to Jack if you behave, otherwise...you're dead"  
Jethro narrows his eyes at the pole and backs away with a hiss "I'm not having that thing on me!"  
Tony huffs "It's Procedure, no Vampire is allowed inside without being restrained" he shrugs "Also, seeing as you can't be trusted not to start a fight...I will not allow you any further without it"  
He bare his teeth in an aggressive stance, inwardly smirking as the men all back away slightly in fear before stating "I didn't start anything!" he gestures to the dead man in the corner "He started it and I finished it" at the look of disbelief, he points to the cameras "Check it out yourself, I didn't start anything and I won't do anything that places Jack at risk!" he sighs as he gazes at the floor "Jacks my only friend...and I know that your 'Guild' sentences people to death for knowing where a Vampire is living without informing the right people" he looks up "Especially a dangerous Vampire, like myself"  
Tony cocks his head to one side and slowly nods "Yeah, that is true...but I gave you my Word that, if you surrendered...I will make sure Jack will be treated fairly and placed into my Custody" with that he walks up to him, stopping a few feet infront of him before chucking over the cuffs "Now put those on"  
Jethro sighs as he does as instructed and once finished, he watches as Tony loops the cord around his neck and growls as it tightens. His head snaps to the side as an older man walks in, followed by a younger one and a female. He opens his mouth, to Scent the air and snarls at the smell of a Vampire.

Tonys eyes widen in shock as Jethro thrashes against his hold while trying to get to his friends, he tightens the restraint and shouts "TIM! Get Abs out now!"  
Jethro turns his head and growls as he slams his jaws on the pole but snarls as Tony refuses to let go. He looks up and tenses, getting ready to fight but stills as he spots Jack being lead into the room wearing the same restraints as himself "Jack...?"  
Jack looks up "Hey Jethro"  
The Vampire gasps at the sight of the black eye and split lip and turns his glare on the Hunter "I trusted you! And you lied to me!"  
Tony holds up his free hand "Now wait a minute! I haven't done anything!" he turns to Ducky "Duck, hold him"  
Ducky glances at the growling Vampire before giving Tony a look of disbelief "I won't be strong enough to restrain him"  
Tony sighs "Just hold him for a minute, but don't hold it too tight" with that he passes over the pole and storms over to the other men.  
Jethro growls at the older man but smirks at the way he can Scent no fear before turning to watch over his friend.  
Ducky looks at the Vampire in wonder "You really care for him? And yet you don't drink from him...may I ask, why?"  
Jethro smiles "Jack is my friend, I saved him by accident ten years ago...I have kept him Safe since" he sighs at the state of his friend "Well...Safe until we came here"  
Duck frowns "I didn't think a Vampire that, Sorry for the bluntness, that kills...could live with another Man without either drinking from them or using them for sex"  
He leans forward as a now released Jack and Tony walk over and he turns his head while watching his friend as he answers "I'm unique" with that he tugs Ducky by the restraint as he walks up to Jack "You alright? They didn't hurt you? Well...not much did they?"  
Jack smiles as he pats his friends chest "I'm fine Jethro...Now, Tony has told me about your behaviour and I am not impressed-" he holds up a hand to stop the excuses as he continues "-but after the way I have been treated...I can't blame you as you do have a rather short temper"  
The Vampire lowers his gaze to the floor "I only killed one...most of the others I broke a limb or two" he looks up with a smile before opening his jaw to allow Jack to dip his fingers onto his mouth, to use his saliva to seal the wounds that were caused by his restraints.  
Tony watches in shock at the odd behaviour and turns to Duck with a raised eyebrow, only to spot the same look of shock repeated on his face. He shakes his head before taking hold of the pole "Lets go" at the growl, he smirks "Jack will be coming with us"  
Jack chuckles as Jethro nuzzles his neck "Come on then...lets see as to where we are being taken"  
Jethro smiles and nods as he allows Tony to lead him away with his friend beside him.


	8. Research

Duck begins his tests

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro raises an eyebrow at the uncomfortable looking chair and sighs as he is released from the cuffs, but not the restraint pole, before he takes a seat. He jumps slightly as thick metal restraints suddenly come out of the side and he ends up bound by the ankles, thighs, chest, wrists, biceps and neck. He turns his head, as much as he is able, as Jack moves out of view "Jack? Can y-" he quietens as the female Vampire, from earlier, is dragged into the room by Duck and he snarls as he tries to break the hold of the chair while trying to spot his friend.  
Abby tries to back away from the aggression and lets out a terrified whimper at the sight of his teeth "I-I thought you said that he is weakened?" she glances behind the pissed Vampire as the older man, that accompanied the Big Bad Bat, states  
"He is my Dear, if he was at full strength...he would have killed all those men from earlier, along with yourself as he would be able to break that chairs hold on him"  
Jethro quietens as he turns his head in the direction of his friends voice "Jack! Get back! I can't get free" with that he flexes his muscles, listening to the metal screaming as he tries to break free...but only manages to bend it slightly before panting with exhaustion.  
Ducky watches with keen interest and moves closer, hesitantly followed by a curious Abby.  
The Vampire narrows his eyes before hissing in aggression "Fuck Off!" he winces as Jack delivers a head slap and lets out a displeased growl.  
Jack shakes his head "I apologise for his language, you'd think at seven hundred and fifty one, eight hundred if you count his human years, that he would know better"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before stating "If you're going to kill me...can you do it quick? If not, can you please get me something or make that someone to drink!?" he smirks at the look of horror on the other Vampires face "What?"  
Abby cringes "You can't drink from people! That's bad!"  
He frowns at her "Well duh! I'm a fuc-" he pauses as he feels the hand at the back of his head before amending his vocabulary "-Vampire...I need blood to live"  
She shakes her head as she offers him her Caf-Pow "Here! It's made from fruit plasma and coffee!"  
Jethro cringes and tries to pull away "No! I'm not a 'Veggie Bat' like yourself" he turns and watches as Ducky presents a warm cup of the sticky liquid. He leans forward, as much as he can, only to sharply jerk back "I'm not drinking pig!"  
Ducky looks at him in wonder "You can tell it's pig? Just from the smell?"  
He gives him a look of boredom "I've lived a long time...I can tell the difference" he fidgets "Can you at least get rid of this one around my neck? I'd rather like to breathe without feeling something pressing against me!"  
Tony huffs as he unclips it and takes a seat next to Jack and Tim as they watch Abby and Duck feed the restrained Vampire.

+++

Three Hours Later

Tony cringes at the sound and sight of vomit and decides to stop Duck from forcing the Vampire to drink a different blood group "Enough Duck! It stinks in here and if I see or hear anymore vomit, I'll hurl!"  
Ducky looks up and only now notices the green complexion on his friends "Oh..well, we'll try again tomorrow"  
Jethro growls before throwing up what is left in his stomach "No you won't!" he winces as his stomach cramps and he is unable to curl up. He sighs "Can't you release me now? As you have proven that I won't drink you"  
Tony shakes his head "You can't drink us...but you are still able to kill us"  
He rolls his eyes "Come on...give me a break! I'm tired and hungry...not to mention the thirst" he sighs "You watched the tapes and found that I was speaking the truth! I never started that fight!" he growls as he watches Abby hugging his friend only for his head to snap in the direction of the door.  
Abby squeaks before running behind Tim as the door bursts open and a big group of men, each armed with wooden stakes, file into the room.  
Tony quickly blocks their approach to the bound Vampire and cringes at the sight of the Head of the Council.

Jethro nervously growls as he tries to free himself while being surrounded by men with wooden steaks. He snarls as one of the men roughly pushes Jack, inwardly smirking at the way the man pales and he grits his teeth as he attempts to break free.  
Tony bows his head in respect "Head of the Council, Milo...I take it word has reached you about the Big Bad Bat"  
Milo narrows his eyes "I am disappointed in you Tony...you promised my Son revenge and yet, you bring the creature into our Sanctuary where he kills another and severely injures over one hundred men before you were able to stop him"  
Jethro cocks his head to one side "Which one was your Son?" he smiles at the look of disgust and smirks "I remember each and every death I caused, I can tell you if your Son liked a good fucking and he died happy...or if he was a just someone who took my fancy" he gazes around the room and pauses at the one who shoved his friend "Sometimes I just like to chase them, hearing them scream as I catch up before finishing them off" he turns his gaze back to the distraught Father "Blood is delicious when tinged with arousal or fear"  
Tony winces at the look of thunder that crosses the mans face but keeps his defensive position "Milo, Jethro is here for a scientific reason"  
The Head of the Council narrows his eyes "He has to stand trail before being used for research" he straightens himself up to his full height "Only if the Council agrees with the reasoning, he'll either live the rest of his Life behind restraints as a thing of research untill he is of no use...or the Council will deem him too much of a Danger and have him exterminated"  
Ducky steps forward "Milo, when will the trial take place?"  
Milo glances at the bound creature "Monday, you will have two days to prepare your findings before it is brought to the Council" with that he clicks his fingers, telling the men to file out as he follows them but before leaving he glances at Tony "Make sure you keep it under control while it is here...if any more of my men are attacked, it will be put down"  
Jethro snarls and hisses at the man who glares back at him in hate.  
Tony nods "Understood" with that he waits until they leave before turning on the bound Vampire "What the fuck was that about!? You trying to be put down!?"  
Jethro just smiles at him but it disappears as Tony moves into his face and he leans back, as far as he is able to, as he gazes into the flinty green eyes  
"My Career is on the line here...and all you can do is laugh about it!?"  
He licks his lips as he listens to the blood pounding through Tonys body and he tilts his head slightly to watch the skin pulse in time to that heavenly beat. He feels his mouth watering and he strains in the bonds as he moves closer.  
Tony glares at him but then does the mistake of turning his head in the direction of a bang, caused by Abby accidently walking into Ducks bookshelf and gasps in shock as he is bitten.

Jethro moves on instinct as Tony bares his neck and opens his jaws before biting through the skin and lets of a groan of delight as that wonderfully sticky liquid coats his tongue, he quickly drinks as much as he can before Tony manages to break free from him.  
The Hunter places his hand over his bleeding shoulder and narrows his eyes "See! You can't be trusted!" he turns his glare on Abby "Abs! Get the bucket ready for another round of vomit"  
Abby nods and picks up the sick bucket and waits beside the bound Vampire.  
Jethro licks his lip clean while arching up in pleasure as he savours the taste. He slowly flexes his hips as he becomes aroused.  
Ducky watches in keen interest at the sudden change, he looks in wonder as the waxy complexion fades along with the dull eyes becoming brighter. He turns to Jack "Is this how he normally looks?"  
Jack nods "Yeah...I don't know what is special about Tonys blood, but it looks like it is the only thing that Jethro is able to drink"  
Tony growls "He isn't drinking from me again and that is final!" with that he glares at the aroused Vampire before turning to Ducky "Duck, you and Abs get our Case together...we haven't got long until he is on trial. Jack, you and Tim get some rest...it is going to be a long night" with that, he wants until they do as instructed before taking up his position of keeping guard over the deadly Vampire who continues to groan in arousal.


	9. Trial

The Big Bad Bat is on trial

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro growls as he is yet again in cuffs and restraints...only this time it's a solid metal collar with four men holding the attached poles. He looks around the spacious room filled with men and women all sitting in the audience and snarls as he is tugged to the floor before the men lock the poles in place. He bares his teeth as he turns his head and smirks at the sudden burst of fear that coats the air from the crowd and the men.  
Tony sighs as he watches the looks of fear that cross the Council peoples face and shakes his head as he steps out to stand beside the restrained Vampire.  
Jethro glance up as he feels a presence and stops his growling as he watches the Hunter.  
Tony ignores him as he watches a man with a scroll walking up to take center stage.  
The Vampire turns his gaze on the man and cocks his head to one side, only to smile at the memories that are awakened as the man begins to read out every crime that the Council knows about  
"Jethro Gibbs, aka the Big Bad Bat, you have been brought here to atone for your Sins and it will be decided that you will either be exterminated or will end up a Lab Rat for Scientific Reasoning" the man glances at the Vampire before averting his gaze back to the scroll "You have committed the deaths of hundreds of men, women and children over the years...how do you plea?"  
Jethro just raises an eyebrow before loudly yawning "Sorry Mate, were you speaking to me?" he smirks "There's no point in asking such a formal question as you know the answers...however I have never killed a Minor, the youngest I have killed was a sixteen year old German boy" he thinks back "In the year 1567...July the 14th"  
Tony glances down in shock "You remember the specific date of each victim"  
The Vampire smirks "Yeah, I have a photographic memory" he glances around the room, stopping at Milo as he states "I can recall each victim, how they died...did they enjoy it, or more like did I get off on it" he lets out a laugh at the disgusted gasps that echoes around the room and turns back the the scroll reader.  
The man cringes as he continues "The Council has put across that you are too dangerous to keep alive, as proven by you killing Lee Reynolds when you were brought into this building before breaking different limbs of one hundred and twenty-seven men"  
The Vampire just smiles and listens as the man reads out the name, age and nationality of each and every person he has killed.

+++

Four Hours Later

Tony sighs in relief as the list of around eight hundred plus has been read out. He glances down and cringes at the look of delight that the Vampire gazes up at the speaker with but before he can start his Case for the Scientific Research, Jethro begins to speak  
"You forgot John, the homeless man in 2002 along with Sarah, the hooker in 2007...also there was Jacque, the terrorist in 2009" he jumps slightly at a kick and looks up to spot narrowed green eyes glaring at him. He huffs as he goes quiet, only to chuckle as his stomach loudly grumbles and it echos around the room.  
Tony rolls his eyes before stepping forward "Myself and Doctor Donald Mallard-" he turns to give the Vampire a glare at the chuckle "-have found that the Vampire, Jethro here, can no longer stomach human blood" he smirks at the looks of disbelief and turns to nod at Tim, who walks over.  
Jethro watches in keen interest only to cringe as Tony takes a sample of blood from the young man before showing it to the room  
"Behold, human blood"  
The Vampires eyes widen slightly before he bares his teeth in an angry snarl as Tony grabs a handful of his hair, tugging him to face the crowd before force feeding him Tims blood. He grimaces as the still warm liquid slips down his throat and he begins to heave.  
Tony quickly steps back before accepting the bucket Tim passes him as he watches Jethro, turn pale before vomiting up the blood. He smirks as he gazes at the crowd "Imagine if all Vampires could react that way? We have finally managed to stop them from turning us in the 80s...imagine if we could stop them from drinking us aswell!"  
Milo stands "He may not be able to drink Timothys blood...but what about other types? He is a dangerous creature and needs to be put down!"  
Jethro growls as he spits out the last of the taste from his mouth "I agree, I'd rather end my life than be a test subject for the Duck" he sighs, as he looks at the crowd in hunger before straining in his bounds "I will gladly kill each and everyone one of you, when I get loose...so listen to Milo and kill me now"  
Tony smirks as he watches the people begin to speak amongst themselves but pauses as he spots a woman watching Jethro. He frowns as he doesn't recognize her but before he can point her out, she disappears from sight as the Head of the Guild stands  
"We have come to a decision" the elderly man nods "The creature shall be used for Research, he shall be left in your Custody and will be kept in restraints for as long as he is needed. He shall be classified as dangerous but of use to the War against the mur-" he stops at the snarl and quickly hits the button to sound the alarm as the Vampire suddenly breaks free.

Jethro snarls as he snaps the cuffs, that bound his hands before attempting to break the metal poles that keep him in place. He lets out a shout of triumphant as they snap out of their locks. A smile crosses his face as he listens to the panicked screams but before he can have fun, he is tugged away and turns to face a pissed Tony  
"Seriously! If you want to die that badly...it will be my pleasure" with that he uses his strength and lifts the pole, with Jethro attached, over his head and slams it into the ground.  
Jethro grunts at the impact and scrambles up with a hiss before grabbing the collar and snapping it in half "Now we are even"  
Tony smirks before quickly glancing around the room, sighing in relief as it's just him and the Big Bad Bat left inside the secured room. He gives him a cocky smile "We have twenty minutes, in which you Surrender...or we will both go up in flames"  
The Vampire shrugs "I've had enough of being a plaything for the Duck!" he glances around for an exit but cocks his head to one side before shifting to the left.  
Tony watches in shock as the Vampire cries out in pain while blood sprays out of his back, he turns his head and narrows his eyes as he spots the unknown Woman from earlier and growls before quickly tackling Jethro to the ground.  
Jethro grunts as he hits the floor and tries to break free as the other Hunter moves closer but stills as a voice growls  
"Surrender to me...or I'll hold you down for her to stake you through the heart" he smirks "Then the Council will send Jack for trial"  
The Vampire snarls as he thinks of his options before going limp "I yield"  
Tony nods and used a cable tie to bind his hands together, ignoring the pained grunt before pulling him up only to quickly tug him to the right as the Woman lashes out with a knife made from wood.  
Jethro cries out in pain as the blade sinks into the flesh of his shoulder and snarls as he tries to attack her.  
Tony tugs the Big Bad Bat behind himself before roughly pushing at the Womans chest "He is in my Custody! He has Surrendered!"  
She narrows her eyes but at the five minute warning bell, she glares at the Vampire "I will kill you for all those lives you have taken" with that she walks away.  
Jethro growls as he licks his shoulder, to stop the bleeding and snarls as Tony grabs his hair and bound wrists before leading him to a door.  
The Hunter tightens his grip to the point of pain and huffs as he kicks the door "DiNozzo, Tony 6120...All Clear" he steps back as the door opens and he tugs a growling Jethro back to Ducks Lab.


	10. JACK!

Jethro shows another side to himself

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack jumps as the door slams open and he watches in shock as Jethro is literally thrown into the room and crashes onto the floor.  
The Vampire struggles to his feet before hissing at the Hunter as he attempts to break the cable that bounds his wrists behind his back "Kill me already! What more do I have to do to get you to finish me!?"  
Tony narrows his eyes "You are of too much use! We need to figure out as to why you can't stomach blood, to use it against others of your Kind!"  
He growls but snaps his head as Jack walks over to him at the same time his sensitive hearing picks out the sound of a snipers shot. He watches in horror as his friend jolts, as the wooden bullet travels through his chest and he is sprayed in his blood "JACK!"  
Jack grunts in shock and frowns at his friend before crumbling to the ground as pain erupts from his chest.  
Jethro drops to his knees and grits his teeth before snapping his restraints, not caring that he has split open his wrists, as he rips open his friends shirt "Jack! You'll be fine Jack!" his vision blurs red as his bloody tears fills his eyes. He looks up and leans over the dying man with a snarl as the others attempt to approach him.  
Ducky holds out his hand, blocking Tonys path "Stay back...he is even more dangerous while he is protecting another" he glances at the bullet hole in the glass "Abigail, Timothy...see if you can find who fired the shot"  
Abby nods as she wipes away her own bloody tears "Yes Duck"  
Jethro watches them go before turning back to his friend. He listens as the mans heartbeat slows down and shakes his head as he pushes away his panic "Hold on Jack! Hold on!" with that, he lowers his face to the wound and opens his mouth before beginning to chew his way deep into the mans chest.  
Jack cries out as the pain intensifies. He lifts a heavy hand and attempts to push Jethro away...but fails.  
The Vampire growls as he chews through the muscle and up into Jacks rib cage, mixing his saliva deep into the wound. He pulls back and lifts a hand to wipe away the blood from his vision.  
Ducky watches in shock as Jacks chest begins to heal itself, right before his eyes and he turns to spot the same shock on everyone elses face.  
Jethro swallows away the blood and muscle within his mouth and when Jacks chest is fully healed, he gently turns him onto his front and begins the process again but this time on his back. He grimaces at the taste but continues with it. Once he reaches the bullets trajectory, he fills the hole with his saliva and sighs in relief as the wound begins to heal up.  
Jack frowns as the pain begins to fade and he slowly lifts his hand to pat Jethros leg "I...dead?"  
The Vampire pulls back and waits until the muscles heal over before gently tugging his friend into his lap "No Jack...your fine" with that he rubs his bloodied face across Jacks head "You are fine Jack...just rest" he smiles as he feels the weight become heavy against him and he sighs as he nuzzles the grey hair.

Tony frowns at the sight before him and tries to look away as this isn't how a bloodthirsty, murderous Vampire is meant to behave...it is too human. He shakes his head before approaching them.  
Jethro snaps his head up and hisses as the Hunter comes closer "Fuck Off!" he looks down as Jack flinches and once he has settled back down, he looks up with a glare as he lowers his tone "This is all your fault...that bullet was meant for me! You should have let them kill me in the Court" he gently tightens his arms around his sleeping friend "I'm too much of a dangerous Monster...I will not allow this man to die for my Sins"  
Tony sighs as he flops down next to him, ignoring the way the Vampire tenses as he lifts a hand to stroke along where the wound once was "Jack needs a bed to rest on...and besides, you are taking the heat from his body by staying to close"  
The Vampire looks down and notices the way Jacks lips have turned blue, along with the small shivers that run through the mans body. He sighs as he stands, keeping Jack in his arms before stating "Show me the bed"  
He nods and leads him into another room "Here, he can have mine"  
Jethro smiles before gently lowering Jack onto the bed and tucking the duvet, tightly around him "Enjoy your sleep Jack...we still have the rest of Series Six to watch" he lifts a hand to wipe away the bloody tear that falls "I can't lose you...otherwise I will be on my own again"  
Tony cocks his head at the human like behaviour and gently takes one of the bleeding wrists into his hands. He looks up into the blood stained blue eyes before licking a finger and rubbing his own saliva into the deep cut.  
Jethro just watches as the Hunter repeats the gesture with his other wrist before nodding "Thank-You"  
Tony gives him a small smile "Come, lets get you all cleaned up"  
He nods and allows himself to be lead away.

Tony cautiously removes the bloody clothes and frowns at the Vampire doesn't move. He hesitantly unzips the mans jeans and watches as they fall to the floor, he steps back and bites his bottom lip "Ok...you are freaking me out now!" he cringes as a bloody stained face glances at him and he sighs "You're the Big Bad Bat! You have murdered plenty over the years! And yet...you cried?"  
Jethro sniffs before lifting a hand to wipe away the drying blood from his vision "I don't want to be on my own anymore...I never intended to keep him" he sighs "I never meant to save him either, it just happened...it was after the night in the Factory, where you first had Kate with you" he chuckles at the memory "You kicked me through the window, I fell 25 feet!"  
Tony smirks "Yeah, although I didn't know that there was water below...you were lucky Bastard"  
The Vampire smirks before sighing "I was so pissed that you stopped me from finishing my meal, that when I heard and Scented three Newborns...I was up for a fight" he turns his head to gaze in the direction of where Jack sleeps "I enjoyed killing them...but then a noise made me turn and I found him" he gazes back to the green eyes in confusion "He didn't fear me...he watched me brutally end the lives of the three young Vampires...but he looked at me like..."  
Tony leans forward despite himself "Like what?"  
The ice blue eyes warm slightly as he thinks back "Like I wasn't a Monster...like I was Human once more"


	11. Jacque Nicon

The shooter is revealed

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony sighs as he leaves a recently showered Big Bad Bat to watch over a sleeping Jack and shakes his head in confusion as he walks out of the room and over to Duck.  
Ducky looks up and gives him a sad smile "Hello Anthony, is our Guest alright?"  
He nods before sighing "I don't understand him Duck...he is a killer, a murderer...and yet..."  
The old man nods "I know...but it's like Jethro said, he is unique"  
Tony rolls his eyes with a snort "The only way that he is unique, is because he is the only Vampire that has survived being Hunted by me!"  
Abby looks up and cocks her head to one side "But others have survived...?"  
A smirk crosses his face "Only because they were big jesses! They ran away before a fight could get started!" he pauses "Well other than yourself, but then you have never killed and gave up before anything happened"  
She gives him a smile before sighing as she turns back to the computer while her fingers dance over the keyboard "Our shooter was Jacque Nicon, the new Hunter from France...his record is almost as good as your own" she pauses "Well technically better as he isn't a Half-ling like yourself and so doesn't have your reflexes or strength"  
Tony narrows his eyes at the photo of the smiling Bastard and shakes his head "Can we prove it?" he lets out an angry sigh as no-one answers "Guess not then"  
Ducky pats him on the shoulder "It would be classed as an accidental shot...seeing as Jack walked up to the Vampire and into the line of the bullet" he gives him a sad smile "Lets all get some more rest...we have had quite a few shocks with little sleep over the past few days"  
He nods "Sleep with Abby and Tim...I'll take the Vampire"  
Abby bounces as she takes both mens hands and tugs them up "Come on! Slumber Party!"  
Tony smirks as he watches them go and stands, while stretching his back out, with a groan as he heads for his Bedroom.

Jethro looks up and watches as Tony takes a seat on the bed next to him and smirks as he spots the handcuffs. He looks up into the tired green eyes and gives him a flirty smile "Kinky"  
The Hunter rolls his eyes as he attaches one cuff to the Vampires right wrist before attaching the other to his own left "There, now you can't sneak out"  
The Vampire slowly nods and continues to watch over Jack while letting out a smoothing humming noise. He glances at Tony and narrows his eyes as he watches him fight off sleep, he smirks to himself as he lowers his humming into a sleepy lullaby tone and waits.  
Tony feels his eyes drooping and shakes his head as he attempts to stay awake...but fails.  
Jethro continues with the sound and about an hour later, while Tony is softly snoring besides him, he picks the lock on the cuff and silently walks over to Jack. He smiles as he kisses his friends forehead before making his way out of the room. He silently taps the keyboard and narrows his eyes at the man who shot his friend

+NCIS+

Tony jolts awake at the sound of alarms ringing throughout the building and looks down in shock at the Vampire who is currently deep asleep ontop of his chest. He blinks his eyes as he tries to wake up and frowns as he pokes him "Get up"  
Jethro growls as he burrows closer into the warmth and sighs as he sinks deeper into sleep.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he tries to get up but huffs as the weight has him pinned down. He attempts to shift out under him only to pause as he feels a wet tongue softly licking his neck like a small kitten lapping a saucer of milk. He sighs as he braces himself before flipping them over.  
The Vampire snaps awake as he feels a weight above him and instinctively growls while baring his teeth as he tries to pull away...but fails as his wrists are held above his head while a body keeps him pinned by his hips. He looks up and stills as a pair of darken green eyes glare down at him.  
The Hunter pauses as he watches the face soften while the ice blue gaze darken in lust. He frowns as he leans down, spreading his weight over the Vampire as he hesitantly brushes his lips against the cold ones.  
Jethro groans as he opens his mouth in Submission, allowing his Predator to take possession of him.  
Tony closes his eyes as he explores the taste of his Prey but jerks back as he hears a door slam open. He quickly scrambles off him just before armed men storm the room. He frowns and shifts infront of the Big Bad Bat while stating "What is going on here!? What is the meaning of this!?"  
The Vampire growls as he looks around the room, inwardly smirking as he spots the slight fear in the mens eyes but quietens as Milo appears.  
The Head of the Council smirks before stating "Hand him over...he is to be Exterminated"  
Tony narrows his eyes "He was handed into my care, he is to be used as Research...as it was deemed from the Head of the Guild"  
Milo narrows his eyes "That was before he murdered Jacque Nicon!"  
He gasps in shock before frowning "Wait! When?"  
"Four hours ago, he was found bound by his hands to the ceiling...his chest had been ripped open and his ribs were snapped away with his heart torn out of his chest!" he glares at the smirking blue eyes "The Medical Examiner said he was still alive when his heart was removed...he suffered unbelievable pain before he finally found peace in death"  
Tony sighs "What evidence do you have that it was the Big Bad Bat and not another? As you can see-" he holds up his left wrist, causing Jethro to lift his own right one "-we are handcuffed together with diamond hardened steel...he also isn't covered in blood and hasn't changed his clothes at all" he narrows his eyes "So I ask again...what evidence do you have?"  
Milo growls "He is a killer! The most dangerous one in the World! I know he did it! And he is the only one that has access to this building!"  
Jethro smirks but falters as Milo heads over to Jack. He lets out a deep warning growl, ignoring the way the other men all back away slightly in fear, as the man strokes the duvet that covers his friend.  
Tony glances over before stating "Leave, you have no evidence and now you are trying to cause a reaction from him" he gazes around the room before zeroing onto the man in charge of the men "Sir, I would suggest you lead your men out if here before they get caught in the crossfire"  
The man glances at Milo before glancing at the Vampire and nods "Fall back men...he has no evidence and we are not needed"  
Jethro bares his teeth as one of the men steps to close for comfort and lets out a hiss, smirking at the way the man jumps away as if burnt while dropping his wooden stake.  
Milo glares at them in hate as he walks over to the door "I will see him be put down...I may not have the evidence or proof...but I know he killed that young Hunter!" with that he storms out of the room.

Jethro waits until he hears the men leave and the alarms stop ringing before yawning and stretching himself out only to let out a startled yelp as he is pinned onto the bed. He stills as he feels a wooden stake pressed against his chest, right above his heart, while he gazes up into pissed green eyes  
"What did you do!?"  
He growls as he bares his teeth "I'm cuffed to you! I have become weaker due to those tests Ducky has been doing! I spend my days being sick and tied up!" he narrows his eyes as he arches up into the stake "Do it then...end my Life!"  
Tony looks down before chucking the stake away and taking his lips in a deep kiss, growling as he pins the hands above his head while kicking his legs open.  
Jethro snarls as he wraps his legs around the Hunters waist, tugging him even closer as he returns the violent kiss.  
He tugs the hands into his cuffed one before using his free hand to roughly pet the strong chest. He rips away the Vampires trousers before doing the same to his own.  
The Vampire groans as his hard cock rubs against Tonys. He arches up as he spreads his legs (Thank God I prepared myself after taking care of the Bastard!) He growls as he feels Tony roughly thrust into him until they're connected at the hips.  
He gasps at the tight heat that surrounds his cock and he rests his head ontop of the strong chest only to frown as he hears a heartbeat. He looks up and a small smile crosses his face as darken blue eyes gaze down at him. He gently thrusts into him before slowly making his way up the body and takes the lips in a soft kiss.  
The Vampire frowns at the gentle touch and snarls as he nips at his Predators lips. He practically purrs as he tastes Tonys blood and sucks the bleeding lip into his mouth while rocking back to meet him at every stroke.  
Tony growls at the nip and snaps his hips in a powerful tempo as he pushes them to the edge. He reaches down, inbetween their bodies, as he wraps a tight fist around the leaking cock. He feels his orgasm approaching and seals his lips over the Vampires as to muffle his scream.  
As he feels the wet heat of Tonys cum, he quickly follows and paints both of their chests with his white fluid while his scream is muffled into the kiss.  
Tony drops onto the body beneath him and tries to calm his breathing. He glances up as he feels a wet tongue asking for Permission to drink and instinctively nods as he bares his neck.  
Jethro growls in delight as he sinks his teeth into Tonys flesh and sighs as he drinks the hot sticky life force of Tonys blood. He drinks his fill before pulling off, sealing the wound with a lick and sighs as he drifts off.  
He gazes up and sighs as he pulls out and uses the torn remains of their trousers to quickly clean them both up but pauses as he spots a bent paperclip. He frowns as he picks up the small piece of metal and gazes back to the sleeping Vampire "He didn't kill Jacque...did he?" he shakes himself as he sits up, only to softly smile as the Big Bad Bat shifts and gavientates towards him before snuggling into his warmth. He hesitantly pets the surprisingly soft strands of the silver hair and silently chuckles as he is pushed down before a heavy weight settles ontop of his chest, with the head resting over his heart.  
Jethro yawns as he makes himself comfortable while soaking up the heat from the warm body as he drifts off into a deep sleep.  
Tony shakes his head "I'm a Hunter...I am meant to kill them and yet-" he gazes down "-yet I feel something towards this one" with that he sighs as he tugs the duvet over them both while wrapping his free hands around the Vampires waist, to keep him in place as he allows himself to drift off again.

An hour later, Jethro opens his eyes and looks over the younger man. He sighs in confusion at the mixed feelings he has over the Hunter but pauses at the sight of his paperclip. He reaches out and crushes it before chucking it under Jacks bed. A smirk crosses his face as he snuggles closer and closes his eyes as he replays the final moments of Jacque Nicons Life before he tore his heart out as he allows himself to drift into a deep peaceful sleep.


	12. Sunlight

Jack reveals something about Jethro

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro lets out a nervous/tired growl as Duck approaches him with a plastic cross. He cringes at the metal is placed above his skin and cries out it is placed on his arm, burning him yet again.  
Duck jumps and removes the item before taking notes "Well...the crosses in all shape and form work in burning Vampires but doesn't kill them"  
The Vampire snarls as he tries to break out of the chair only to still in fear as the blind is slowly drawn, causing Sunlight to sneak into the room. He begins to panic as the light slowly edges towards him and he frantically tugs at the metal bonds, that hold him in the chair, while a bloody tear of panic falls down his face. His head snaps up as he hears Jack finally waking up, after a week of being out cold and he calls out "Jack! Quick Jack!"  
Jack stumbles into the room at the sound and his eyes widen in shock at the sight before him. He quickly shakes himself out of it and quickly runs over to draw the blinds "What is going on here!? I thought that you weren't going to kill him!?"  
Ducky shakes his head "I wasn't going to kill him...I was just wanting to watch his reaction to Sunlight as I have tested all the other methods of the Myths"  
Jethro looks up as Jack approaches him and smiles "Y-You ok Jack? D-Do you still hurt?"  
Jack sighs "I'm fine...it's just a bit tender to breathe too deeply" with that he lifts a hand to wipe away the bloody tear, only to narrow his eyes in anger as he spots the burnt crosses on the Vampires skin and decides that enough is enough.  
Ducky watches in shock as Jack releases the Big Bad Bat and he steps back as the Vampire stretches out before walking over to nuzzle the mans neck.  
Jack chuckles at the gesture and pushes at the strong chest "Do to bed...it's past your bedtime"  
Jethro yawns and nods but before he goes, he turns to glare at the Doctor in hate and only then slinks off.

Jack watches him go before turning back to the Doctor "You are lucky that I woke when I did...otherwise he'd have broken that chair and promptly ripped you apart before going on a killing spree!"  
Ducky frowns "He has already attempted to break free of the chair and has failed"  
The man sighs as he glances at the blinds "He is afraid of the Sunlight...not just from being a Vampire" he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "It when he went through the ten years of torture...he associates Sunlight with unimaginable pain that he still doesn't understand how he survived" with that he turns to face the man "You see, his torturers came at Dawn and began the torture right up until Dusk...he only found peace in darkness"  
The Doctor gives him a thoughtful look "He told you about this?"  
Jack smirks "I found out the hard way" he takes a seat as he begins his Story

'He gazes at the sleeping Vampire and sighs at the peaceful look on his face. He gets up and gently stokes the cold skin of Jethros face while whispering "I never Thanked You for saving my life last year" a smile crosses his face "Thank-You Jethro" with that he backs away and leaves the dark room.  
Jack hums to himself as he begins to tidy up the house and smiles as he catches sight of the Sunlight through the window. He decides that as it's such a lovely day, he'll open up the house and let the light in to freshen up the place.

Jethro twitches in his sleep as he notices the room lighten. He slowly opens his eyes and freezes at the sight of the yellow Sunlight. He snaps his head up go look at the other bed and begins to panic as Jack is nowhere to be seen.

Jack jumps as he hears a cry of anguish and sorrow. He runs into the Bedroom and stills at the sight of the powerful Vampire, curled up into a ball in the furthest corner of the room and watches as he begins to rock. He moves without thought and runs over.  
Jethro stills as he feels hands tugging at him and he lets out a sob as he roughly pushes at the person "NO! I'm not going back! I'd rather kill myself then go through that again!" with that he dashes under the bed and begins to rock once more.  
Jack grunts as he hits the opposite wall and slowly picks himself up "Jethro? Jethro no-one is going to take you!" he cautiously peers under the bed to watch the unfocused bloody blue eyes gazing into nothing. He bites his bottom lip and clicks his fingers as he tries to get the gaze to focus on him.  
The Vampire snaps out of his memories and looks up, only to quickly reach out and tug Jack under the bed with him.  
He grunts as he hits the floor and yelps in shock, tinged with pain, as he is squeezed under the Vampire while Jethro places a hand over his mouth  
"Shhh! Don't let them hear you!" he looks up as he hears someone approaching the front door and jumps as he hears a noise but calms the footsteps leave "You won't survive the pain they will inflict on you!"  
Jack inwardly cringes at the slightly crazy bloodied blue eyes that gaze down at him and slowly nods, sighing in relief as the hand is removed from his mouth and he spends the rest of the daylight hiding under the bed with a nervously twitching Vampire'

Jack sighs as he gazes in the direction of the Bedroom where Jethro is now sleeping "After that day...I always closed the Bedroom door and blocked the Sunlight from disturbing him" he turns to Duck "It's the only thing he fears...it's not the burning and death...it's the fear of his torturers returning for him" he runs a hand down his face "Even though there's none of them left alive, as he killed them all...including his Sire" he shakes his head "He even wiped out the nearby Village in his hurry to get far away from his terrible memories...but Thankfully there was no children involved, it was only men who lived there...they were getting ready to go to War"  
Duck sighs as he looks over the Big Bad Bats file "None of this is mentioned in his file...it states that General Jethro Leroy Gibbs was held captive and tortured for five years, not the ten, before being turned and killing his captors" he shakes his head "He has gone through hard times...but it is no excuse for killing Innocents"  
Jack nods "I've been trying to stop his killing sprees...it has worked up to a point"  
He nods in agreement "Not as many deaths are caused by him any mo-"  
They both go quiet as they hear a sorrow filled howl that echoes through the rooms.  
Jack sighs "And it starts" with that he stands, gesturing for Duck to stay behind him as they approach the door.

Jethro snaps his head up as two men enter his vision. He lets out a strangled sob before dashing across the room and onto the floor, he curls up and begins a rocking motion as he covers his head with his arms in a defensive gesture.  
Ducky watches in shock "He does this every time he catches sight of Sunlight?" at the other mans nod, he turns back to face the rocking Vampire "Amazing...I have never heard of anything like this!"  
Jack sighs "Come lets leave him to it...I'm not as young as I once was and I can't hide under the bed until Dusk anymore"  
They turn as one to face the door as a pissed Tony stalks in.

Tony storms past them both and heads for the Vampire, only to pause at the sight before him. He rolls his eyes as he reaches out and tugs at the arm.  
Jethro snaps and roughly pushes at the strong chest "NO! I'm not going back! I'd rather kill myself then go through that again!" with that he scrambles away and dashes under the bed.  
Tony grunts as he hits the floor. He lets out a growl and heads for the bed. He bends down and narrows his eyes at the nervous hiss that greets him before shaking his head as he reaches under the bed and tugs out the freaked Vampire out by his leg.  
Jethro panics as he tries to escape but fails as he is tugged out. He goes to attack his torturer...only to end up pressed against a strong chest and held tight while a hand pets his hair before being lifted onto the bed and into someones lap. He frowns and tries to pull away but is unable to get himself free.  
Tony sighs in relief as Jethro stops fighting and softly smirks as he feels him begin to relax against him. He looks down and silently chuckles as he kisses the silver hair "You back with us now?"  
He starts at the voice and carefully looks around while repeating in a slightly crazy voice "The light...beware the light...The light...beware the light"  
Tony frowns and holds him close, to stop him from hurting someone...and to settle an unknown need that has awaken within his chest.  
Jethro feels himself drifting off but tries to fight it...but fails and slowly sinks into a deep sleep, as for some reason...he feels Safe within his Predators arms.  
The Hunter smirks as the weight becomes heavily and he gently loosens his grip as he gazes down at the Vampire with a warm smile...not noticing the two men that are watching him, one with a joyous smile while the other has a look of worry written across his face as they both gaze at him with the Big Bad Bat.


	13. Training

Tony conducts a training class...but Jethro gets bored

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

A deep snarl escapes from his chest as he is chained up once more but quietens as Tony takes him out of the room of which has become his home since he has arrived here. He pauses at the doorway and glances back "Where am I going?"  
Tony huffs and picks up the metal Collar before wrapping it around the Vampires neck and attaching the chains from his waist and wrists "I am due in training and I can't trust you not to freak out again"  
Jethro winces as he vaguely remembers Duck attempting the light thing again...only for him to snap and break the Doctors arm, along with biting Abby, knocking out Tim and almost crushing Jack under the bed. He lets out a deep sigh and nods "Ok Tony...I'll go"  
The Hunter rolls his eyes as he attaches more chains, to keep his hands bound to his waist before attaching a metal pole to the hoop at the front of his Collar "As if you really have a choice!" with that he leads him out of the room and down a corridoor.

He looks around, taking in the big paintings and smirks as he reconises himself in many...only to pause at one.  
Tony stops as he feels a tug on the pole and turns, ready to growl but pauses at the look on the Vampires face "Jethro?"  
Jethro starts at the voice and shivers as he turns back to the painting "This was my Sire...she tortured me for six years of my ten" he gazes up onto the blue eyed beauty "She would drink from me...just enough to keep me alive, before sending in the men to-" he shivers and steps away with a snarl of anger "But I showed her!" a slightly crazy smile lights up his face "I showed you! You don't own me anymore! No-one owns me..." he goes quiet "...I have no-one"  
Tony cocks his head as he watches a bloody tear slide down his cheek. He bites his bottom lip, before gazing around and when he is sure that they are alone...he moves closer and gently wipes the tear away "You have Jack...and...and me"  
Jethro gives him a sad smile "I have Jack until he dies...and you until you decide that I am no longer of use" he looks up at the painting "She should have killed me...but she knew what turning me would cause" he smirks "But she underestimated me"  
Tony turns to gaze at the painting of the red headed beauty "What was her name?"  
He sighs "Her name was Shannon"  
The Hunter nods and gently tugs the pole "Come on...I'm already late"  
Jethro smiles and slowly follows him, narrowing his eyes at the painting as they leave the room.

+NCIS+

He sighs in boredom as he watches Tony teaching the Hunters-to-be while he is secured in a corner via his chains and poles. He huffs as he stands to relieve the cramp that forms within his legs and yawns as he begins to feel tired (It's way past your Bedtime). His head snaps up as he hears movement and he growls before hissing in warning as a young male approaches him.  
Tony looks up at the noise and shakes his head in annoyance "Ned Dorneget! Get away from him and get your arse over here!"  
Ned jumps and quickly scurries away "Sorry DiNozzo"  
Jethro chuckles and stretches himself out before taking a seat and watching the proceedings.

Tony rolls his eyes and once the six Probies lineup, he slowly walks down the line "Right here is where you learn how to fight the Vampires and how to survive against one" he narrows his eyes "Ray, where's the best place to struck a Vampire?"  
Ray shrugs "In the chest"  
The Hunter sighs and passes him a stake "Show me"  
He frowns as he takes the stake and point it at the Trainers heart "There?"  
Jethro chuckles from his corner "Seriously?" he lets out a laugh as Tony sends him a glare and he shrugs "You stake me there...and I'll snap your arm and drink you dry before you'll know what has hit ya!"  
Dorneget frowns "How? You'll be dead?"  
The Vampire laughs harder and once calmed down, he states "Our hearts are higher in our chests...also it'll take a lot of force to stab that piece of wood through our ribcage, as our ribs have fused together to protect ourselves" he smirks "So, we'll be able to kill you before you kill us"  
Tony growls as he turns to face the Vampire "You are meant to stay quiet! Who is teaching this class!?"  
Jethro smirks "The way you teach is is boring!" with that he stands and smiles as he holds open his arms and the chains crash to the floor "Now they might actually learn something!"

The Hunter quickly steps protectively infront of his panicked Students as the now free and dangerous Vampire approaches them "Leave them alone! I will not allow you to harm them!"  
The Vampire rolls his eyes as he gazes at the six frightened Trainees and chuckles "If I wanted to kill them...I'd have done it already!" he gives himself a big stretch, groaning in delight as cramped muscles begins to relax. He shakes himself out before reaching up and tugging himself free of the Collar.  
Tony ducks as the metal object goes flying and growls "So...what do you want!?"  
Jethro smirks as his blue eyes light up in mischief "I wanna play" with that he dashes off and heads to the door.  
Tony swears before picking up one of the discarded chains. He swings it in the air and aims it in the Vampires direction as he lets it go.

Jethro smirks as he makes it to the door...only to yelp in shock as his foot gets caught and he ends up crashing to the floor. He growls as he turns around and free himself "I am no Pet!"  
Tony smirks "I think you'll find that you are!" with that he points to the corner "Go! Sit! And Stay!"  
The Vampire bares his teeth in an angry snarl "Fuck Off" he stands up and moves onto the balls of his feet as he begins to circle the Hunter with the others hiding behind him "Why can't you just let me be?" he sidesteps a wooden stake that is thrown at him and raises an eyebrow at the young girl "Seriously? Was that meant to hit me!?"  
Tony steps forward and roughly shoves at Jethros chest "I won't allow you to kill any more!"  
Jethro smirks as he playfully shoves him back "Who said I was gonna kill?" he cocks his head to one side "I didn't..." he turns to the others "...did you?"  
Dorneget frowns "But you are the Big Bat Bat! The most Famous Vampire ever! The one that has murdered over eight hundred people...well those are the ones that we know about! Of course you'll attempt to kill us!"  
Tony growls "Dorneget! Shut up and take the others into the corner-" he steps infront of the Vampire, to block his path "-I'll take care of him!"  
Jethro bounces on the spot, in excitement "We going to play?"  
The Hunter frowns slightly at the playful gaze and shakes himself as he moves to strike, only to still as Jethro pins him on the spot before licking his neck and stating  
"You dead"  
Before releasing him. He turns and looks at him in confusion "What are you doing?"  
The Vampire smirks and bounces "I wanna play! I got bored in the corner!" he gazes around and smiles "My turn?"  
Tony frowns and decides to play along...before nodding.  
Jethro smiles and goes onto the attack, chuckling as he has Tony pinned by the neck and he turns to the terrified Students "See? A Vampire is stronger...although not all are as clever as myself" with that he lets go and jumps back out of reach before climbing one of the wooden pillars "Also...we have a great sense of balance-" he ducks as Tony lobs a stake at him, that only justs misses him and shakes his head as he drops down "-we are cat like...we land on our feet"  
The Hunter smirks as he realises what the Big Bad Bat is doing and nods "But you forgot something..."  
Jethro pauses and gazes over at him "What?"  
Tony chuckles as he takes out his knife "A last resort...is distraction" with that, he slices his thumb and watches as Jethro Scents the air "Fresh blood...even your own, will freeze a Vampire-" he runs over and barrels into a stunned Jethro, pinning him to the floor while pointing the tip of the stake in an upwards direction "-long enough for you to gain the upper hand and kill it"  
The Big Bad Bat chuckles "Yes...I give you tha-" he stills as he snaps his head to the door, just before Milo enters with the woman from the Trial along with a man. He smirks as he reconises the other man "Hey Tobias! How's Emily?"  
Tony growls as he gets off him and stands infront of the Vampire as the woman aims a crossbow at him "He is under my Custody" he turns to face Milo "What is the meaning if this!?"  
Milo smirks "Seeing as you are...busy, I have decided to let Tobias and his Hunter join you...so she can improve her techniques"  
Jethro growls but quietens as Tony glares at him.  
Tony sighs, as he realises that he has no choice and holds out his hand "Tony...Anthony DiNozzo Junior"  
She narrows her eyes back at him and only when her Guide pushes her, she returns the handshake "Ziva...Ziva David"


	14. Permission

Tony learns something new about Jethro before things take a nasty turn

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro huffs in annoyance as he curls up around Jack while Tony glares at him, yet again  
"I told you to be nice! Unless you want to end up in the chair again!?"  
He growls as he purposely turns his back on him while nuzzling his friends neck as he Scents the life flowing beneath the skin and through his veins.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he is ignored and smirks as an idea comes to mind.  
He licks across the pulse point along Jacks neck but snaps his head up as the Scent of fresh blood travels over to him. He looks around and pauses at the sight of Tonys finger...eyeing up the small ball of blood that sits on the skin.  
Tony smirks as he watches a pink tongue that moistens the Vampires lips and he takes a step back, inwardly cheering as the Big Bad Bat slowly follows.  
Jethro Scents the air and groans as his attention is focused on the sight of the red liquid that is pooling on the finger, watching as each beat brings a smaller amount out of the cut. He crouches low as he stalks over...intending to capture his Prey.  
The Hunter narrows his eyes at the sudden change in body language and puts his senses on high alert as the dangerous Vampire moves closer.  
He pauses and cocks his head to one side, at the way the mans body tenses, before shooting forward and placing the finger into his mouth as he starts suckling the bleeding digit with a deep groan.  
Tony jumps at the speed that is displayed before tensing as his finger is sucked into Jethros mouth. He watches with wide eyes as he notes the dazes blissed look that crosses the Vampires face and smirks as he curves his finger to stroke one of the deadly ivory fangs.  
Jethro stills and shudders at the gentle touch, which causes his arousal to suddenly spike. He turns to look at him and releases the finger before cautiously moving closer.

Jack smirks at the sight and pats the seat beside him when he spots Abby watching from behind the door, his smirk widening into a smile as she snuggles against his side and they both watch the two men to see what will happen next.

Jethro moves closer and keeps eye contact as he lowers his face while taking Tonys hand. He sniffs along the Hunters wrist before liking across it.  
Tony tenses and goes to pull away...only to still as the ice blue eyes gaze up into his and he watches as the Big Bad Bat licks his wrist once more. He starts as a new voice states  
"He is asking for ya Permission...and I think you'd better say yes before he decides to take it anyway"  
Tony nods "Go ahea-" he winces as sharp teeth sink into his flesh and he turns to glance behind him, only to still at the sight of Zivas Guide.

+NCIS+

Tony growls as Jethro rubs himself against him while drinking from his wrist. He shakes his head and turns to the other Hunters Guide "I still don't understand all of this"  
Tobias chuckles as he sits down beside the old man and nods in greeting to the wary female Vampire before turning back to the Hunter "Well...seeing as Jethro can only drink from yourself without being violently sick" he shrugs "You have taken the role of his Sire"  
The room goes quiet as the Vampire in question lets out a vicious snarl before continuing with his feeding.  
Tony huffs in annoyance "Great...I'm a walking meal ticket!"  
Tobias rolls his eyes at the statement and sighs "It could be worse, Tony"  
He frowns and cocks his head to one side "How exactly could it be worse?"  
The Guide sighs "Tony...Jethro is the most powerful Vampire in the World" he shrugs "Imagine if he could only drink from someone who wanted power...had the chance to control him?"  
Tony nods, only to hiss as Jethro bites deeper into his arm. He rolls his eyes and tugs at the silver strands "Let go"  
Jethro growls but at a sharper tug, he looks up with narrowed eyes as he locks his jaw  
"I said...Let Go!"  
He snarls as he releases his hold and then crowds him against the wall before violently rutting against him.  
Tobias lets out a laugh at the stunned look on the Hunters face and shakes his head "Come on Lad! Surely you should know by now, that a Vampire gets aroused after a feeding!?"  
Tony growls as he pushes the strong body away and goes to head over to the smirking group, only to grunt as he is slammed back into the wall. He shakes himself free from the shock and turns around to slam the aroused Vampire onto the floor.  
Jethro groans and flips them over, straddling the Hunters waist and pinning his wrists above his head. He looks down and nuzzles the strong neck while grinding their groins against one another, creating a delicious friction.  
Tony gazes up and watches as the blue eyes darken in lust. He huffs and goes limp as he allows Jethro to get his pleasure.  
The Vampire pauses at the move and cautiously releases his hold...only to gasp as one of the hands roughly rub him through his jeans until he stiffens and climaxes with a shout. Once his breathing has calmed, he looks down with a true smile and goes to kiss him but ends up crying out in pain as a wooden crossbow shoots through his chest, narrowly missing his heart.

Tony jumps and cringes as his face is splattered by the Vampires blood. He lifts a hand to wipe his face before looking up in panic as the weight disappears from his chest as a deep hiss echos around the room.  
Tobias quickly stands and shoves the man and female Vampire into another room, for their Safety, before quickly following and shutting the door behind him.  
Jethro snarls at the female Hunter. He crouches low and narrows his eyes as he pounces.  
Ziva smirks and allows him to push her out of the room.  
Tony curses and runs out after them "Oi! Big Bad! Get back here!"  
Jethro growls and ignores him as he goes on the attack.  
Ziva inwardly cringes as the Vampire manages to quickly gain the upper hand and she quickly pulls out her trusted wooden stake.  
The Vampire smirks as he Scents the hidden fear and chuckles as he grabs her by the arm, disarming her, before throwing her across the hall "You can't hide your fear from me! I can Scent it!" he growls in pleasure at the sickening thud as she bounces off the wall.  
She lets out a grunt of pain as she hits the wall and ends up on the floor. She looks around and smirks while narrowing her eyes as a plan comes to mind, she turns and gives him a cocky smile "As if I'd be scared of you! Come and get me if you think you're hard enough!"  
Jethro frowns at the bad feeling within his gut but after looking around...he can't figure why she should be that cocky, considering the position that she is in...but then decides that it doesn't matter, as he'll only end up killing her either way, with that he crouches down and stalks over.  
Tony runs into the room and his eyes widen in shock. He quickly runs over and holds up a hand in warning "Ziva! Don't pull that co-" but he is too late as she tugs the cord and half the room ends up flooded in Sunlight at the same time a strangled wail echoes throughout the room...


	15. Flashback

Jethro has a flashback and reacts violently

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony watches in shock as the Big Bad Bat literally goes crazy. He moves in to calm him down...only to curse as Ziva hits an alarm and the room floods with men in Special Ops gear, which only causes the dangerous Vampire more distress.  
Jethro looks around in panic as he tries to spot the men that will take him away. He hears an alarm and turns in fear as the doors open to reveal his nightmare. He backs away in fear as they continue to approach him "Get back! Go away!"  
Ziva smirks at the fear...but misreads it as she picks up her wooden knife "You aren't so scary now! Look who is the frightened one!"  
The Vampire stills at the feminine voice and lets his tears fall "N-No! Y-You...you are dead!?" a hand goes to grab him and he reacts with deadly force as he tries to escape.  
Tony cringes in horror as the stupid idiot who touched the Vampire, has his arm torn off and is beaten with it. He quickly runs over while shouting "Men! Get back! Retreat!" before tackling a panicked Jethro.  
Jethro cries out in terror as he is knocked to the floor and instantly drops the torn limb as he attempts to scramble away. He lets out a scream before freezing as he feels a male body pressing against his back and he begins to tremble as a flashback shoots infront of his eyes

'He looks up and shakes in fear as the Sunlight enters his Cell. His heartrate spikes and he jumps as the door opens to reveal the red headed Vampire  
"General Gibbs...I am delighted to see that you are awake" she smiles as she walks over to the terrified man "Now, be a good boy and let me feed"  
He backs away in terror and cries out in pain as she is suddenly infront of him...drinking his Life force and he feels himself becoming weaker as he struggles to fight her off.  
She pulls back and licks her lips, groaning at the taste if his blood "You are my favourite, I'd love to drink you allday"  
Jethro weakly attempts to crawl away, into the Sunlight where she can't get him but he isn't quick enough as she flips him onto his back and teeth sink into his throat. Only when the darkness of unconsciousness threatens...does she release him  
"I've got to go now...but I'm sure these nice men will have some fun with you"  
He looks at her in fear and when she goes, the four men walk in with smirks as they gaze at the fallen man  
"Ve are going to have a lotta fun vith you"  
The tallest man chuckles and drags the man by the foot into the Sunlight "Vho vants the first go?"  
The blonde man steps forward "I vill, then James and David before yourself"  
Jethro tries to crawl away...but he is too weak and he feels the man roughly tug him onto his front. He stares into the Sunlight and lets the tears fall as the men take turns on him until Shannon returns for her afternoon feed...'

Tony grunts in pain as Jethro twists and sinks his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, forcing him to let go and he watches as the Vampire runs in retreat. He cringes as the Guards head after him and he quickly scrambles over "Stop! Get away from him!"  
Jethro gazes around the room in panic. As a man moves too close...he reacts in violence and viciously chews at the mans neck, tearing at the muscles and letting out an hysterical laughter at the mans scream.  
The Hunter cringes and moves to the front, pushing the men back "Jethro! Jethro Stop!"  
The Vampire looks up as a voice snaps through his panic. He drops the man and backs away...but pauses as he spots a red head woman in the group.  
Tony lets out a sigh of relief as he manages to get the injured men to safety and gets the Guards to back off. He growls as he spots Ziva approaching the Vampire and tackles her to the ground "You Bitch! It is your fault Jamie had his arm ripped out! Along with Liam nearly having his throat ripped out!"  
Ziva growls and attacks her fellow Hunter "He should be put down!"  
Tony huffs and picks Ziva up before throwing her over to the men "Get them out of here and to Safety!" he turns at a scream and his blood runs cold "Diane?"

+NCIS+

Jethro snarls at the red headed woman and when she picks up Zivas dropped knife, he crouches down and waits for her pathetic attempt at an attack.  
Diane smirks as she thinks out how her Career will sky rocket if she will be the one to kill the Big Bad Bat.  
The Vampire backs away as the red head moves closer, he feels his tears of fear running down his cheeks and he hisses in warning...of which she ignores. As she goes to attack, he grabs her and slams her into the wall before ripping her apart. He looks up as he hears a voice and snarls as he spots a man approaching him "No! No! Shannon is dead! Y-You can't have me anymore!"  
Tony holds up his hands, while trying not to vomit at the grizzly sight of the dismembered body, as he slowly moves closer "No-one is going to take you...come away, come on"  
Jethro gazes at him in confusion before beginning to rock "G-Go where?"  
He looks around the room and moves to the side before opening his arms "Come here...to me"  
Jethro runs a bloody hand through his hair and hesitantly moves closer. Once in the arms, he sniffs the mans neck before wrapping his arms tightly around his waist while hiding his face under the mans chin "I-I need to check on my m-men"  
Tony frowns "What men? Jethro...what are you on about?"  
He looks up and trembles "My group of King Edward III's men...I'm in charge of them"  
The Hunter bites his bottom lip and gazes around, pausing at the sight of all of the Guards looking at them in shock and sighs "Anyone seriously hurt? Other than Diane being dead and Jamie with Liam?"  
They discuss between themselves and other than a few broken bones with a lot of bruises and cuts...they are all fine.  
Tony nods "Good, can you tidy up and see that Dianes family is informed about her death...I'll see the Big Bad Bat is keep secure"  
Jethro looks up in confusion and goes to pull away, only to be held tight. He begins to panic and struggles within the hold with a snarl.  
Tony huffs and narrows his eyes "General Gibbs! Attention!"  
Jethro snaps and straightens before saluting "Sir! Yes Sir!"  
He rolls his eyes at the looks of wonder and glances around as he tries to figure out how to get the Vampire out of the room while making sure that he doesn't spot the Sunlight. He sighs and turns to Ziva "Get the room dark...I don't want a repeat of what just happened"  
Ziva narrows her eyes "Why are you helping it!? You should end its existence now! Or for what just happened to Diane!"  
He growls and turns his back on the Vampire as he narrows his green eyes "It is your fault! You know that he is under my Custody and yet you attacked him!"

Jethro frowns as he tries to figure out what they are on about (Custody? Is he the one that sent Shannon in to feed on me? So if I took him out...?) he glances at the men in black clothes with odd looking armour and smirks as they back away in fear.  
Tony frowns as he watches the men, along with Ziva, back away with fear clearly written across their faces. He sighs "Now wha-" he doesn't get a chance to finish his statement as Jethro sinks his teeth into his neck and he curses under his breath as he attempts to free himself from the deadly hold.


	16. Instinct

Tony calms Jethro down and makes him have a shower

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony snarls as he grabs the silver hair before roughly shoving himself backwards and into the wall, hard enough to leave a massive dent in the brickwork as he shouts "Get the FUCKING room in DARKNESS!" he turns and tears himself free, only to cry out in pain as Jethro latches his teeth into his neck.  
The Vampire growls as he tries to stop the man who controls the evil woman who stole his pure Soul. He sinks his teeth in deeper but lets go and jumps back in shock as the man grabs his cock with a squeeze through his jeans.  
The Hunter smirks as he is released and keeps his eyes on the Big Bad Bat as the room is swamped in darkness. He watches as the tense posture slightly softens but sighs as he still spots the crazy ice blue eyes looking at him in fear and determination.  
Jethro growls as the room suddenly becomes dark and frowns as he spots the amount of men in the room, he snarls and hisses at them.  
Tony notes the move and holds up a hand "Get back, against the wall...as I want no more deaths"  
The men nod and all draw back in fear at the very dangerous Vampire.  
Ziva steps forward and picks up her knife, stilling at the very pissed growl as she holds it up in a defensive gesture.  
Tony rolls his eyes "Ziva! Back off or you will end up like Diane!"  
Jethro calms further as she backs away and he looks around as he suddenly Scents blood. He cocks his head to one side as he gazes at his blood drenched clothes before turning to face where the dead woman lies and sighs in longing as he bends down to run his fingers through the sticky red liquid "Such a pity I cannot drink"  
Tony growls and then smirks as he knows what to say to get the Vampires attention "Hey Big Bad Bat...you miss me?"

His head snaps up and he gives him a playful smirk "Nah, not really" he looks around and hides his confusion as he tries to figure out where he is. He sighs and shrugs "I give up" before running forward and stopping infront of the startled Hunter "What has happened here?"  
Tony raises an eyebrow "You went mental after spotting the Sunlight and killed Diane after attempting to kill James and Liam!"  
Jethro shrugs "It's their fault! You know about me and the way I react to it...so not my problem" with that he stretches himself out but cringes as the drying blood itches his skin "I need to get clean" he turns with a hiss as one of the Guards approaches and smirks at the sudden burst of fear that coats the air before the man chucks Tony a pair of restraints.  
Ziva narrows her eyes "I will inform the Head of the Council about this!" but backs away as the Vampire snarls at her and she huffs as she leaves the room.  
The Big Bad Bat growls as the Hunter steps forward with the restraints and huffs as he allows them to be places on himself.  
Tony nods and turns to the men "Get the injured to Medical and get take Dianes remains to the Morgue...I will be back after getting him in a secure place"  
The men nod and watch with fear as the Vampire is taken away in cuffs.  
Jethro just smirks at them and even gives them a little wave. He shakes his head in amusement wt the stench of fear that coats the air and lets himself be lead out.

+NCIS+

Jethro looks around the white marbled Bathroom and checks out all the bottled products as he tries to decide which one to use (Why can't he just have a bar of soap?) he shakes his head as he picks up one. He cautiously opens it and sniffs before sharply pulling away at the stink of lavender "Fuck! That stinks!" he looks around in confusion and wishes that he was back in his own Flat, with Jack, living the simple life as he has done for the last ten years. He sighs as he knows that he will never be allowed to be free again, especially after what just happened and picks up another bottle and after cautiously sniffing it...he decides that he enjoys the sandalwood Scent and begins his shower by stripping out of his bloody clothes and stepping into the spray.  
He groans in delight as the water beats against his skin and he turns within the space to let the water caress him all over. He shuts his eyes as he arches into the spray, like a cat being petted, before placing his head under and watches the water turn red before clear. He lets out a chuckle at the memory of ripping the woman apart...but pauses as he realises that she did look very much alike to his Sire. A shiver runs through him at the memory of the evil female Vampire that tortured him and he quickly looks around while opening his senses incase she is still here...hiding somewhere within the walls.

Jethro shrugs after twenty minutes and decides that she must have left...but then pauses "Hang on...I killed her?" he glances at the blank mirror and talks to his where his reflection would be if he was still human "I did...didn't I?" as he doesn't get an answer, he huffs "I don't know why you aren't speaking to me...fine have it your way!" with that he turns his back on it as he soaps himself up with the woody fragrance, running his hands across his bare chest and growls in arousal as he rubs his nipples in slow circles. He looks down with a smirk at his proud erection and decides to leave it alone as he scrubs himself clean before beginning on his hair. A deep groan of delight escapes his chest as he runs his fingers through his own hair, scratching his scalp and bucking his hips. He sighs as he rinses himself off but shrugs and decides to wash his hair again just for the enjoyment of it.  
Once finished he gets out and looks for a towel...only to pause as he can't find one. He sighs in annoyance, as he knows Tony will be pissed if he leaves without covering himself up...well that and walking around with an erection, so picks up a discarded robe and chuckles as he notes that after he has put it on...it is see-through. He laughs and shakes his head as he looks for something better but turns as he hears the door opening and a big smile crosses his face at the sight of a bloody Tony.

Tony pauses as he gazes at the aroused Vampire...correction aroused wet Vampire wearing a see-through robe and a big smile. His brain suddenly short circuits as he moves on a deeply buried instinct...as he slams the door and stalks up, taking the happy Vampires lips in a demanding kiss.  
Jethro growls as he returns the kiss, tearing away the Hunters bloody clothes as he attempts to get to the skin underneath. A gasp escapes him as a hand grabs his cock through the robe and he groans as the soft fabric is used to stroke him at the same time a tongue forces its way through his open mouth and he yelps in arousal as Tony bites through his lip.  
Tony snarls as he tastes the Big Bad Bats blood and pulls back before flipping him over and attacking his neck while ripping his own trousers away as he rubs his erection against the robe that covers the Vampires arse, smearing his precum all over it and effectively Scent marking him as his.  
Jethro groans as he Scents Tony Claiming him in the Vampires way and lowers his chest, bracing himself against the wall as he accepts the Courting.  
The Hunter snarls and grabs the helm of the robe before pushing it up and roughly plunging his fingers within him.  
The Vampire yelps and slits his eyes as he squeezes his muscles, forcing Tony to tear him until he bleeds and he grits his teeth as Tony stretches him open with his own blood.  
Tony ignores the part of his brain which tells him to stop as he needs to realise what he is doing...but the more Dominant part quickly shuts that bit up. He growls as he tears his fingers out and coats his own cock with Jethros blood, lubing himself up and grits his teeth as he uses his thumb nail to cut a deep line down his cock, causing himself to bleed, before thrusting into the welcoming body.  
Jethro snarls with a scream as he fights the half-Vampire, in the old Courtship Tradition that dates back to when Lord Dracula first took a Human to be his Mate.  
The Halfling snarls and moves on instinct as he clamps his teeth around the base of the Vampires skull while viscously rutting into him.  
The Vampire snarl but as pressure is placed on his most vulnerable point...he Submits and is rewarded by Tony releasing him and grooming his neck with the broad flat of his tongue.  
Both men turn to the door with a hiss as a shocked McGee enters.

Tims eyes widen in shock and fear as the Big Bad Bat hisses at him...but it's the sight of his friend that terrifies him the most, his friend who is currently fucking the evil Vampire while hissing at him with black eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. He quickly leaves and seals the room before running to find Abby.

Tony continues hissing at the now closed door but turns back to his Mate once the threat has gone.  
Jethro growls at a rather deep thrust and turns his head to bare his fangs but ends up wincing as his neck is nipped. He lets his fangs lengthen to there full length as he widens his stance further.  
The halfling smirks and controls his thrusting as he licks the blood away from his powerful Mates neck until he seals the wound before climaxing deep within him with a snarl and listens as his now Claimed Mate joins him in completion.  
The Vampire whines as he tries to move and snarls as he is denied his meal.  
Tony tugs them onto the floor and watches as the Big Bad Bat turns on his cock before gazing down at him. He smiles and bares his neck, allowing him to feed and groans as it causes another climax to rip through his stated body...he moves on instinct by leaning forward and biting the Vampires neck...feeding from him before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.  
Jethro pulls back and smirks at his Mate for Life, the only Vampire...well Halfling that has ever managed to fully Court him without him killing him during it. He smiles and curls up onto Tony chest, soaking up the warmth from his body heat while letting the sound of the beating heart drag him off to the darkness of sleep..


	17. Claimed?

Tony freaks before Duck tells him about how to save Jethro from destruction

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony growls as his back complains the fact that he has slept on the hard tiles of the Bathroom and opens his eyes, only to start as a pair of ice blue are very close to his own.

Jethro smiles, showing off his impressive fangs before snuffling his Mates neck and chest. He licks a line up the center of the hairy chest and huffs as he curls up tighter ontop of him "Night"

The Hunter frowns "You going back to sleep?"

Jethro yawns and lets out a happy sigh "Can do if you want" he huffs as he glances at the door "But I think they want to talk to you"

Tony frowns as he turns in the direction of the door "Why?"

The Vampire rolls his eyes "Duck and Tim aren't happy that you have Claimed me...Tobias, Jack and Abs are estatic that you have"

He looks at him in shock "Claimed you!? I haven't Claimed you!"

Jethro snarls and slits his eyes before sinking his teeth into his own right arm, smirking as Tony yelps and cradles his own right arm against his chest "See...Claimed" he licks his wounds shut and shrugs "You will only feel my pain for a week...it is the final part of the Ceremony" he sighs "No-one has ever managed to make me Submit without myself ripping them apart for attempting it"

Tony gazes at him in confusion before a fuzzy memory of himself fucking the Vampire while Jethro bared his teeth...he remembers biting him and then drinking his blood "Shit...I...I can't have Claimed you!? Is there a way to un-claim?" he winces at the deep growl and huffs as he pushes him off his chest "Get off me!"

The Vampire does as his Mate states and sits on the floor as he watches him pacing the room.

An hour later, he sighs in boredom and stands up before stretching himself out and heading to the cubboard for a towel or something...but huffs as all he can find are flannels. He shakes his head as he turns to the blank mirror, to talk to his non-reflection "You took the towels didn't you?" he narrows his eyes as he steps closer "I am talking to you! So answer me!"

Tony stops his pacing and glances at the Vampire in confusion "Sorry, I didn't hear the question"

Jethro frowns "I wasn't talking to you" he turns back to the mirror "I was talking to him, but he isn't answering..."

The Hunter moves closer and hesitantly places a hand on Jethros shoulder "Who isn't?"

He looks at him with confused blue eyes "General Gibbs" he gestures to the mirror, which shows only Tonys reflection "He is in there somewhere...he disappeared the night 'she' stole my Soul"

Tony bites his bottom lip and tries to explain "Jethro...your reflection disappears once you become a Vampire, you were talking to yourself and no-one else"

Jethro gazes at the blank mirror "But...I?" he absentmindedly scratches his cheek "I don't understand...?"

He shakes his head as he softly pets the silver hair "She truly broke you"

The Vampire curls into his Mate as he tries to figure out all of what is going through his head "I...I?"

Tony sighs as an unknown instinct makes him comfort the confused creature. He huffs as at a knock on the door and surprises himself by hissing at a shocked Duck.

Ducky raises his eyebrow and clears his throat "Milo is waiting for you in the Courtroom...he is expecting you to hand over Jethro for destruction"

Tony growls as he tightens his hold on the distressed Vampire, who is currently rocking on the spot "No, I won't allow him to be destroyed" he looks up into the pale blue eyes of his friend "How can I stop them from doing it?"

The Doctor sighs and glances at his watch "You have an hour...get yourself presentable while we discuss it all" he accepts the clothes Jack passes him and places them on the side "Don't be long" with that he leaves the room.

Tony nods and removes the see-through robe before gently guiding Jethro under the spray "Lets get you all clean"

Jethro looks up and cocks his head to one side "I am clean" but shrugs as he takes the sponge and begins to clean himself once more, while keeping watch for the evil red headed Vampire.

The Hunter bites his bottom lip as he gazes at the Vampires arse, he feels his cock twitching and rising to the memory of being sheathed within that hot tight hole. He shakes himself out of his aroused state and quickly and efficiently washes himself before quickly washing his hair and leaving the shower to get dry and dressed.

Jethro looks up as he is handed a towel and smiles as he dries himself off before getting dressed. Once finished he holds out his wrists and smiles "You may restrain me"

Tony sighs at trust he spots within the ice blue gaze and shakes his head as he attaches the cuffs and chains before slipping on the Collar along with the restraining pole "Come on then"

The Vampire smiles and allows Tony to lead him out.

+NCIS+

Tony huffs in annoyance "Seriously Duck? Do you really think me and Ziva...as a Couple would smooth things over with the Council?"

Duck turns to Tobias, who sadly nods at him. He lets out a sigh as he turns to his Hunter "Anthony...you both are the top Hunters in the World! And so...they will want you both to become an item in Order to strengthen our Defence against the Vampires of the World"

The Hunter gazes at the Big Bad Bat, who is currently happily dozing in the restraining chair, before turning to his old Friend "What about Jethro? He stated that I have Claimed him...he has proven that I have done so"

The Doctor shrugs "It is the only way you can stop the Council from destroying him"

Tony huffs but then shakes his head "I don't know why I am even thinking about this...Ziva isn't going to agree! She doesn't even like me!"

Tobias shakes his head "No Tony...she will accept as it shall improve her Ranking, she will become the Worlds best Hunter...equal only to yourself"

He sighs and sadly nods his head "Speak to the Council Duck...I need a word with Ziva"

Ducky nods and takes Tobias with him as they leave the room.

Tony watches them go before heading over to the Big Bad Bat and softly strokes the silver strands "Stay here...don't leave this room" with that he leaves to chat to Ziva.

An hour later, Jethro yawns and turns to the door as he hears movement...only to snarl as that young man, that Tony was training, appears in the doorway.

"Mr Big Bad Bat...can I come in?"

He slits his eyes but then shrugs "If you want, Mister?"

The man smiles and shuts the door behind him "Dorneget...Ned Dorneget" he sits down on the floor infront of the bound Vampire "Is it true? That you survived ten years of torture with the powerful Vampire Shannon Fielding?"

Jethro cocks his head to one side "Yes...she turned me after ten years, she thought she had created a perfect Mate...but only had created a Monster"

Ned bites his bottom lip "You aren't like what they teach us Vampires are like...we are taught that they are evil, blood/life stealing creatures of the Night...creatures that are to be slain on sight" he lets out a sigh as he tugs his wooden stake out of his pocket "Jake, the Instructor that has taken over some of Mr DiNozzo's classes...he told me today that I shall never become a Hunter..."

The Vampire frowns and tugs at his restrains until he manages to get free. He stretches himself out before removing his top and smirks at the blush that covers the young mans face as he stands there shirtless. He gestures to the stake "Show me where you would stake a Vampire"

The young man gets up and shakily points it above his heart "There?"

Jethro shakes his head "It won't work...feel this" with that he grabs his wrist and tugs the stake into himself, feeling it scraping against his ribs. He grits his teeth against the pain and steps back while using his saliva to heal the wound "Feel that?"

Ned nods "Yeah...there is no way through that! Unless I had your strength!"

He chuckles and steps closer before taking his wrist, again, and points the stake in an upwards direction just below his heart "This is where you kill a Vampire...it will slip between the ribs and through the heart, same goes for this" with that he tugs him closer and points the stake down, above his heart "However, if you manage to sneak up on a Vampire...you need to in straight otherwise you will miss the heart and will be killed"

Dorneget smiles "Thank-You for telling me this!"

Jethro chuckles and shakes himself out before sighing "I enjoyed it...I get bored on my own and Tony has banned me from leaving the room" he huffs as he gets back into his chair "Can you restrain me?"

The young man nods and sets the locks until he is bound once more "By the way...I heard that Doctor Mallard has convinced the Council not to destroy you, Milo wasn't happy but he was overruled"

He looks up "Yeah? Ha! I would have loved to see that idiots face!"

Ned chuckles "I bet it was funny" he pauses as he gazes at the muscular chest and goes pink at the raised eyebrow "I...er"

Jethro smirks "You like men?" he straightens up, as much as he can in his bonds, as he shows off his frame "I can Scent your arousal..." he lets out a groan as his ivory fangs lengthen from the musky Scent.

Dorneget backs away as he spots the Vampire becoming aroused and nervously runs a hair through his hair "I...I better get going-" he jumps out of his skin at the sound of Tonys growled

"I think that is best!"

Jethro chuckles and waves at the embarrassed man. As he leaves, he turns to face his Mate but stills in shock at the sight of him holding Ziva in an intimate way...with his hand wrapped around her waist and placed on her hip

"Hey, Big Bad Bat...me and Ziva are getting Married"


	18. Betrayal

Jethro lashes out

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro just looks at them in shock before his vision becomes red as tears fall down his cheeks at the same time a deep pain echos through his chest, along his still heart. He grits his teeth and roars as he shatters the bonds that bound him to the chair.  
Tony quickly tugs Dorneget behind himself, along with Ziva as Jethro rips the chair from the floor and chucks it through the wall.  
The Vampire wipes his eyes "No! You Claimed me! You can't have another!" he lets his fangs descend as he charges at his Mate.  
The Hunter quickly attempts to dodge the attack...but ends up being thrown against the wall. He looks into the bloody blue eyes and he feels his heart cracking at the look of betrayal that shines through "J-Jethro I-"  
Jethro growls and pulls back to shove him through the wall "NO! YOU BETRAYED ME!"  
Tony cries out in pain as the bricks and plaster crumble down onto him. He coughs and scrambles up to his feet before grabbing the Vampire "Jethro! Jethro! Listen to me!"  
He sniffs and looks into the green eyes as he whispers "You...you Claimed me...and yet you...you betrayed me?"  
Tony sighs and goes to explain, only for his eyes to widen in shock as Ziva slashes the Big Bad Bat with a wooden knife.  
Jethro cries out in pain and anger. He snarls and grabs Tony before chucking him in the direction of the others and making his escape.

+NCIS+

Jethro narrows his eyes as he kicks off his shoes and removes his socks before scaling up the wall. He growls as he makes his way past the Guards, who don't notice him and makes his way to his only friend.

Jack jumps out of his skin as a bloodied Jethro drops out in front of him. He quickly rushes over "Jethro? Jethro! You ok?"  
Jethro looks around, making sure that they are on their own before taking Jacks hand "We're getting out of here Jack"  
He looks at him in shock and shakes his head while pulling back "No...we can't go"  
The Vampire pauses and looks into the light blue eyes "I can't stay here...we have to go"  
Jack lifts a hand to gently stroke his friends face "I am Safe here...and I like it here" he watches the ice blue become red and he sighs as he kisses his forehead while wrapping him up in his arms as the Big Bad Bat cries. He lets out a soothing tone and gently rubs his back as he waits for him to calm down. Once the sobbing stops, he releases him and looks him in the eyes as tears roll down his own cheeks "I shall miss you too...but I understand why you can't stay"  
Jethro sniffs and wipes away the bloody tears before smirking as Jack slaps his hands away and cleans him up "I will really miss you Jack...you are my only friend"  
Jack sighs as he uses a wet cloth to clean away the drying blood on his friends face before stating "Open up"  
The Vampire chuckles and opens his mouth to allow Jack to use his saliva to seal the deep gash across his back. He turns as he feels a pat on the shoulder and sighs as he gently runs a hand through the white hair "I can't stay...not after he Claimed me and took another" he huffs "Otherwise I will end up killing everyone again!" he kisses Jacks cheek before making his way over to the window which is blocked with bars made from crosses. He investigates the edges and smirks as he punches through the top left corner, causing the rusted bars to crumble and fall way followed by an alarm that blares out.

Tony struggles to his feet and places a hand on the back of his head, cringing at the stickiness as he gazes at his bloody hand. He sighs and after checking on the others, he goes to find the upset Vampire but ends up cursing as an alarm blares. He runs over to a window and spots a shirtless Big Bad Bat jumping the wall, followed by a lot of Guards "Shit!" he turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder and glares at his new 'Bride'  
Ziva ignores the look and states "Now we can kill him, he is of no use and he is a risk on the lives of others"  
Ned slowly walks up "Mr DiNozzo? Jethro was all fine until he found out about yourself and Ziva...could that have been the reason he went crazy?"  
Tony wants to deny it...but sighs as he nods "Yeah Dorny, it is the reason" he takes a seat as the World sways and huffs "My inner Vampire Claimed him and so...I have betrayed his love via marrying Ziva, even if it was all for keeping him alive!"  
Ziva narrows her eyes "I didn't do it for that creature! I did it for my Reputation and Stature, of which increased when we joined"  
Tony huffs "That's why you did it! And congratulations! You're Rep has increased to the top of the Hunters, equal only to myself!" he lowers his gaze and picks at his fingers "I only agreed so they wouldn't destroy Jethro for Diane's death"  
Ziva falters slightly and bites her bottom lip "Are you going to take my Reputation back?"  
He looks into her eyes and shakes his head "Nah, keep it...what do I need it for?"  
Ned goes to speak but turns as a door opens and jumps back as someone is thrown into the room.  
Tony stands with a growl and helps a crumpled Jack to his feet while aiming a glare at the other man "What is the meaning of this Milo!?"  
Milo smirks as he walks into the room, gazing around at the mess before looking into the forest green eyes "That man is a Spy! He showed you where the Big Bad Bat was...in order for you to bring him here! So he can escape and tell others of our weaknesses!"  
He growls and blocks Milos view, nodding at Dorneget to help Jack, before stating "He did no such thing! Jack is my friend and I won't allow you to harm him!"  
The Head of the Council goes to speak...but turns as a distressed Fornell runs in  
"Have any of you seen Emily!?"  
Tony straightens "Where was she last?"  
Tobias lifts a hand and wipes his eyes free from the tears "S-She was in the third hanger...playing with Abs and Tim! Tim is fine, although badly beaten and unconscious...but Abs and E-Emily are missing!"  
Milo nods "I said that no Vampires are good! That vile Female stole your Daughter! She is working with him!"  
Tony frowns "Jethro left over the front wall...whoever took Abs and Emily came from the back" he ignores the Head of the Council and gathers up all his friends to follow him to the Medical Ward, to see Tim and speak with Duck.

+NCIS+

Jethro smirks as he melts into the shadows, watching as the men loose track of him and chuckles before heading off. As he moves further away from the building and turns a corner, he pauses as he hears a scuffle followed by a scream. He cocks his head to one side and heads off to have a look...only to pause at the sight of a Vampire attacking Fornells eight year old Daughter while another is attacking a terrified Abby...


	19. Council

Jethro finds out what the Vampires want

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Emily looks up in horror as the male Vampire smirks before a hand goes up her dress, she screams and tries to get away...but the Monster is too strong for her. She closes her eyes as the Vampire pins her to the floor while he tugs up her dress. She waits for the pain...only snap her eyes open as she hears a snarl before the Monster screams in pain and his weight is removed from her body.

Jethro snarls and sinks his teeth into the Vampires neck before throwing him across the alley and smirks as he ends up impaled before exploding in a fountain of blood. He turns to face the other Vampire and snarls as he crouches protectively over the young girl.  
Emily looks up at her Saviour and tears of fear fall down her cheeks as she recognises him as the Big Bad Bat...the most feared Vampire of all time.  
Jethro growls as he picks up the terrified girl and tidies her up before holding her in his arms, bridal style. He turns to the Vampire restraining Abby "I shall only say this once! .Go"  
The Vampire quickly releases her and steps back as fifteen other Vampires circle them.  
Abby runs over and presses against Jethros back "Emily...you ok?"  
Emily trembles and shakes her head "I want my Daddy"

Jethro glances down into the wet hazel eyes and cocks his head to one side at the odd emotions that flow through him. He looks around and snarls while holding her close to his chest "Why have you stolen her!?"  
One young cocky Vampire steps forward "Whats, it to ya?" he smirks "Who da fuck are ya, anyways!?"  
The Big Bad Bat smirks and straightens himself up "I am Jethro Gibbs" his smirk widens as a heavy Scent of fear coats the air and he glares at each Vampire in turn "So...I ask again, why have you taken these two!?"  
A chuckle comes from the shadows as a Vampire reveals himself "Oh Jethro...it is good to see you again"  
Jethro bares his teeth as he holds a terrified Emily closer to his chest "You couldn't take Jack...so you take an eight year old girl instead!" he slits his eyes "I won't let you take her, Dominic!"  
Dominic narrows his eyes "The Council wants knowledge about this place...we found the Vampire and took her before deciding to use the Hunters Daughter aswell"  
He growls and glances at both girls before making a decision "Take me...I escaped from there"  
The Vampire laughs "No Vampire...especially a dangerous one as yourself would be kept prisoner! They would have killed you on the spot!"  
Jethro sighs as he looks into the amber eyes of his rival "They took Jack...I agreed to do as they wanted as long as Jack was Safe"  
Dominic cocks his head to one side as his eyes gleam "And what became of the man you wouldn't let me fuck or bite?"  
Jethro lowers his gaze before straightening, letting the bloody tears fall down his cheeks as he states "They killed him...so I left" he smirks "I took a lot of their people out in anger and revenge before making my escape"  
He bites his bottom lip and sighs "I won't let them go...but I shall take you aswell"  
The Big Bad Bat nods but snarls in warning as a Vampire approaches "NO! They shall stay with me!"  
The Vampire hesitates and glances at Dominic. After receiving the nod, he and the rest guide the powerful Vampire and the girls in the direction of their Leader.  
Jethro sighs and glances down before softly nuzzling the terrified girl "I won't let them harm you"  
She looks up with wet eyes and nods as she curls up tighter against his chest.

+NCIS+

Jethro growls as Abby presses tight against him and huffs as he shifts a sleeping Emily into one arm as he wraps the other around a scared Abby. He looks up at the gothic building and shakes his head as they are lead inside.  
Abby whimpers and presses even closer as they are lead into a big room...filled with more Vampires than she has ever seen before. She watches as confusion crosses many of their faces as they gaze at them.  
One Vampire stands "What is the meaning of this!? How dare you interrupt a Meeting!"  
Jethro just silently glares at each face in turn and smiles as he spots the Head Vampire, the one who looks back at him with red eyes. He smirks as he listens to the room suddenly quieten down and watches as the Vampire slowly stands.  
The Head Vampire gazes down and a smile crosses his pale face "Are you him?" he looks around the room before smirking "Are you, the Big Bad Bat?"  
Abby whimpers and hides behind him as the room is flooded in the Scent of fear. She wraps her arms around his waist as small tremors rack her slender frame.  
Jethro just smiles, displaying his teeth and gives them a slightly crazy look "Yes, I am Jethro Gibbs" he turns as he feels Abbys grip tighten and smirks as he gazes back at his audience "Great, we now know each other...so I shall ask you, why did you steal Abby and this Child?" he gestures to the sleeping form of Tobias's Daughter.  
The pale Vampire frowns "You know who I am? How?"  
The Big Bad Bat rolls his eyes "I may be insane, but I am not stupid!" he slits his blue eyes "You are the Devil himself...the one and only Lord Vlad Dracula, the only other Vampire that is older than myself"  
He smiles back "I didn't realise that you were still sane...I believe Shannon erased that side of you all those years ago"  
Jethro snarls at the mention of his Sires name and bares his teeth "She wanted me as a Mate! But I showed her!" he turns with a hiss at a touch on his shoulder and instantly calms at the bloody green gaze. He smiles and gently nuzzles Abbys neck in an apology before turning back "So...are you going to tell me?"  
Dracula smiles "Yes, I shall" he stands and slowly descends down into the Arena, followed and surrounded by his personal BodyGuards, as he stops just infront of the silver haired Vampire "We have decided that it is time to start a War between the Hunters and our Kind" his crimson eyes narrow as he checks him over and nods "We can use yourself in this fight...as we shall use the females for information as to the weak points and the best place for attacks"  
His blue eyes narrow as he shakes his head "I want nothing to do with this! And you shall not harm either of these girls"  
Dracula frowns as he gazes at the sleeping child "She is Human and a Daughter of a Hunter, not one of us and yet...you shall protect her?"  
He looks around at the shocked gasps and nods "Yes I shall protect her" he reaches behind and wraps an arm around Abby "And I shall protect her aswell"  
Vlad smirks and bows his head "Lets get you lot comfortable...its getting late, the Sun is raising as we speak" he gestures to the Guards "Take them to one of the rooms. Keep them under Guard as we shall continue this at Sunset"  
Jethro growls as one of the Vampires move too close for his liking and he smirks as said Vampire jumps back in fear. He gently nuzzles both females before following their escort out of the hall.

Emily slowly wakes-up and stills as he realises that it wasn't a nightmare...she is in the baddest Vampires arms. She sniffs and begins to silently cry, only to freeze as ice blue eyes gaze at her.  
Jethro huffs and turns to Abby "She's awake...and if that Scent is anything to go by, she still fears me" he stands with a groan and passes the girl over before heading to the plush bed "I'm getting some shuteye"  
Abby watches him lay down and bites her bottom lip as she gently hugs the crying child "Emily...he isn't that bad, he saved us and said he shall protect us from these other nasty Vampires"  
Her hazel eyes become wet with unshed tears as she glances at the sleeping Vampire "Daddy taught me that he is the evilest Vampire ever!"  
Abby sighs as she walks over to the bed "He is the only thing stopping the others from hurting us" with that she places Emily next to a sleeping Jethro as she curls around the child.  
Emily looks over the dangerous creature and sniffs as she hesitantly moves closer, curling into his chest while Abby curls up behind her. She lifts a small hand and wipes her eyes "Are you sure we can trust him Abby?"  
She nods and kisses the blonde hair "Yes Emily...I trust him with my Life"  
The child smiles and relaxes before drifting off once more, followed quickly by Abby.

Jethro waits and opens his eyes to glance down at the females who are sleeping while curled into him. A soft smile crosses his face as he allows himself to drift off while basking in the warmth of Emily's body heat, taking comfort in the soft thuds of her beating heart...that tells him that she is still alive and Safe.


	20. Deal?

Jethro makes a deal with Dominic

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro growls as the Vampire causes Emilys fear Scent to increase in volume and he moves closer, causing all the Vampires to back away, as he picks up the terrified young girl. He turns and heads over to Abby as her fear Scent increases and decides that it is enough as he gathers them both up "Enough! You have what you want, they know no more than what they have told you!"  
Dominic smirks from his leaning position as he asks "How do you know? They could be lying!"  
The Big Bad Bat snarls, inwardly chuckling as the Vampire Scent of fear bursts in volume, before stating "I have spent all my life with Man, I can tell when someone is lying or not!" he smirks "But I don't need that!" he gestures to the Hunters child, who is currently sobbing into his chest "She is eight...she knows nothing about defences and weak points" he shrugs "All she knows about is the danger of Vampires and how to play!"  
The cocky Vampire narrows his eyes and gestures to the female Vampire "And what about her?"  
Jethro smirks as he playfully tugs at one of the black pigtails "She was always kept inside, helping out in the Lab with the Scotsman who enjoys his tests" he inwardly shivers at the memory of being tied up in that chair while the Doctor did those tests on him.  
Dominic frowns at the glazed expression and cautiously moves closer before nuzzling the powerful Vampires neck...but stills as he notes his Scent has changed.

Jethro snaps back to the Present as a deep growl echos through the room and he quickly moves into a protective stance as he hisses at Dominic.  
The pissed Vampire narrows his amber eyes "Who is it!? Who is the Bastard that you have Submitted to!?"  
The Big Bad Bat hisses in answer while baring his teeth as he notices all the other Vampires curiously glancing at him. He growls as he states "None of your fucking business! I am no longer Claimed! He betrayed me and so, I shall never let another take me"  
Dominic frowns and the snarls "So I don't get a chance!?" at the pissed but curious look, he shrugs "I have been courting you for years...one hundred and twenty-seven fucking years! And yet...you never noticed!?"  
Jethro smirks as he gives him a slighty crazed look "I thought you just had a death wish, I have been waiting for you to attempt to Claim me...so I can rip off your pretty little head"  
He smirks at the blatant flirt but doesn't take the bait as he asks "Who is the one who managed to make you Submit...only to betray you?"  
The silver haired Vampire avoids his gaze "He doesn't matter, I would have killed him but then it would have meant my death aswell"  
Dominic pricks his ears up "It was recent then?" at the slow nod, he inches closer but stills at the low warning growl "How many times did you Mate?"  
Jethro glances up with a glazed expression as he whispers "Once, he Claimed me...and then betrayed me" he is brought back to the present as Emily strokes his cheek and he smiles as he nuzzles her, enjoying her small laughter, before turning to Dominic "You want myself as your Mate?" at the Vampires slow nod, he smirks "Let me return these two to the Hunters HeadQuarters...then once the recent Claim has faded without strengthening, you may take me" he narrows his eyes "But I won't just bend over and Submit!"  
Dominic looks him over and gives him a hungry look as he licks his lips "You will make it slightly easier? As you know that I would not win against you...no-one is strong enough to Claim you, unless you want to be Claimed" he openly shivers in fear and arousal at the memory of that strong cocky Vampire that attempted to forcefully Claim the powerful Big Bad Bat...only to end up with his head cleanly torn off and all the others that was with the Vampire were also killed, or rather slaughtered, in Jethro outrage.  
Jethro smirks at the memory of killing that Bastard, along with every Vampire in his Coven for their Leaders error, but shrugs "I'll try...but it won't be a true Claim if I don't fight you, in Order for you to make me Submit"  
Dominic thinks it over and slowly nods "I shall ask Lord Dracula, to check if he has finished with the females"  
The Big Bad Bat nods as he tightens his hold on Emily while wrapping his free arm around Abbys waist "I'm taking them back to our room" he narrows his eyes at a young blonde Vampire, who is currently stroking himself while gazing at the small girl in his arms. He lets out a deep growl as he holds Emily closer to his chest before leading both girls out of the room.

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs in annoyance as Emily, who no longer fears him, jumps onto his back  
"I wanna play!"  
He growls as he bucks her off but huffs at the playful giggle she produces at the movement. He lifts his head to glare at her "It's ten in the morning...I'm tired!"  
She bounces on the spot before jumping, once more, onto his back "Jethro! I am bored and I wanna play!"  
The Vampire growls before slowly getting up, rolling his eyes at her giggle as she is once more bucked off his back and looks around the room. He smirks as he finds some pens and paper and hands them over "Here you go...have fun"  
Emily pouts "There's only two pages!"  
He huffs before removing his shirt and handing it over "Draw on that" at her smile, he nods and lays back down before quickly drifting back off.  
She watches him fall asleep and smiles as she softly strokes his soft silver hair "You aren't like Daddy said you were" with that she turns back to her paper and the Vampires shirt.  
Two hours later, Emily sighs as she has covered every inch of the paper and his shirt...and nows needs to relieve herself. She turns to Abby and after trying to wake her up, she turns to the Big Bad Bat "I need a wee!" as neither of them get up, she decides to go by herself.  
She bites her bottom lip as she gazes back at the Vampire that protects her and wiggles on the spot as her bladder complains. She can't wait any longer and leaves the safety of the room.

She sings a song, that her Dad sings to her, as she washes her hands before going to leave and return to the sleeping Vampires. She pauses as a chuckle echos through the room and she lets out a scream as someone suddenly picks her up. She quickly turns within the hold and freezes in fear at the sight of the nasty blonde Vampire, who was looking at her funny, as he smiles down at her  
"Howdy Pretty...nice seeing ya all on ya lonesome"  
She trembles and attempts to get away "Let go! I have to get back to Big Bad Bat!"  
He smirks as he nuzzles neck neck before licking across "I hope ya taste as pretty as ya look" with that he sinks his teeth into her neck and drinks while becoming aroused at her screams and at the way her Scent of fear increases and thickly coats the air.  
Emily tries to free herself but the grip is too tight and her movements become sluggish. She gazes up at the Vampire with wet eyes as he places her on the ground and she lets the tears fall as he goes to remove his trousers...


	21. Release Them

Jethro sees another side of Vampire life

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro awakes with a start as a bad feeling settles within his gut and slowly gets up before stretching himself out...only to freeze in fear as he notices Emily is missing.  
He quickly scrambles off the bed and checks the room over but stills as he hears a scream. A deep growl echoes from within his chest as he stalks off in the direction of the noise. He opens his mouth to Scent the air and snarls as he picks up the Scent of a Vampires arousal along with Emilys fear...and blood, with that he retracts his fangs and kicks open the Bathroom door before a red mist descends over his vision at the sight of the blonde Vampire attempting to rape the eight year old.

+NCIS+

Emily lets her tears fall as she weakly tries to push the nasty Vampire away as he kneels over her. She turns her head at the sound of the door being kicked open along with a deep growl and begins to tremble in fear as the Big Bad Bat stalks in before watching in horror as he sinks his teeth into the nasty Vampires neck and tears his head clean off his shoulders. She struggles to pull herself away as the now dead Vampire explodes into a fountain of blood with a high pitched scream. She drags herself into the corner as more Vampires enter the room and she watches in terror as they attack the silver haired Vampire.

Jethro lets out a deep chuckle as he tears the limbs off the young Vampires that attack him, before ripping their heads off and enjoying the splattering of blood that coats his skin as he kills the foolish Vampires who believed that they had a chance at him. He turns at a scream and quickly kills the Vampire that dared to approach Tobias's Daughter. He lets out a warning growl and smirks as they finally back away from him. Once sure that they shall not come any closer, he turns to the young girl "Come! Lets get you back to Abs" with that he goes to pick her up...only to frown as she flinches away from him "Emily? What's wrong? Did...did he hurt you? Was...was I too late?"  
Emily looks up at the blood streaked face and shakes her head "No...you s-stopped him"  
He cocks his head to one side as she still jerks away from him "I'm not going to harm you..."  
She looks at him with wet eyes before gazing around the room "You are a Monster...you...you killed them while laughing" she lifts a hand to wipe her face "I want my Daddy...I want to go Home!"  
Jethro flinches as he realises that her Scent of fear is aimed at himself (You killed those Vampires infront of her eyes...what did you expect!?) with that thought in mind, he stands "Go to Abs...I'll follow behind"  
She nods and gives him a wary look before practically running into their room and pressing herself tight against the gothic Vampire.  
Jethro watches them from the doorway and turns with a growl as someone touches his shoulder...but quietens as Dominic smiles while passing him a wet towel.  
"Lord Dracula has agreed that the females can return, as he fears you may end up wiping out his army if the girl stays"  
He lets out a growl as he wipes himself clean before nodding "In an hour? When the Sun has gone down?"  
Dominic smirks "Yup, we shall leave them outside the Gates of the Hunters HeadQuarters before running back here so I can Claim you"  
Jethro smiles as he gets rid of the last bit of the Vampires blood "You mean...you shall attempt to Claim me, as I'm not gonna Submit straight away" with that he turns and eyes him up (Hmm...not bad, he could be worse...) his smiles turns into a smirk as he Scents the burst of arousal tinged with fear.  
Dominic slowly swallows and nods "Lets leave them to rest while we talk this over a bit more?" at the look of uncertainty, he gives him a warm smile "One of my men shall guard the door with strict orders to kill any who attempts to enter"  
The Big Bad Bat smiles and accepts the offer as he follows Dominic back to the other Vampires room.

He looks around and whistles in appreciation "Nice room you have here"  
Dominic smiles and hesitantly takes his hand before dragging him deeper "I have my own en suite and also my personal snack box" with that he opens a door to reveal ten people, five men and five women, of different colours and ages who are kept in place by heavy metal collars which are chained to the wall.  
Jethro cringes at the Scent of fear and piss that assaults his nose as he gazes around the small room. He slowly enters and turns his head at the sound of a baby's cry. He moves closer and looks in shock at the sight of a female cradling a small baby to her chest.  
Dominic frowns at the look on his soon-to-be Mate before quickly ducking as a chain with collar is lobbed in his direction, followed by nine more "Jethro!? What is the meaning of this!?" he goes to enter...only to back away at a deep growl.  
Jethro moves into the doorway and bares his teeth with a slightly crazed look "You shall not harm my people! By Order of King Edward III...release these Prisoners!"  
His eyes widen in shock at the words and he cocks his head to the side "Jethro...who is King Edward III?"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "Who know full well! Now, release them!"  
Dominic thinks it over and smirks as he remembers the famous story of Jethros creation "On one condition" at the narrow eyed glare, he smirks "You stay with me...and I shall release these Prisoners along with the two females...deal?"  
He thinks it over and nods "Yes...but I shall accompany you, to see for my own eyes that they are released without harm"  
Dominic smirks "As you wish, General Gibbs" with that he takes his hand before nodding to his snacks "Come...he has persuaded me to give you your freedom and this is a once only offer"  
The people glance at one another before hesitantly shuffling out of the room.  
Jethro smiles at them before walking over to the dresser and handing out clothes "It shall be cold out there" he turns to Dominic "Abs and Emily are to be released aswell"  
Dominic huffs and narrows his amber eyes "Do I really got to let them all go? Can't I keep one?" at the snarl, he backs away before nodding "Fine lets go!" with that he leads them out of the room to collect the two females.

+NCIS+

Jethro gazes around and pauses as he stares at the big doors "Emily...your Dads inside, take these people with you and don't let any more harm come to them"  
Emily looks up with big wet eyes before throwing herself at him "I didn't mean to call you a Monster! You are the most bravest and nicest Vampire I have ever met!" she pulls back and kisses his cheek "I love you"  
He gazes down at her and nuzzles her neck before passing her over yo Abby "Get her home...take everyone to safety"  
Abby nods as she lets her bloody tears fall down her cheek "Take care of yourself Bossman" with that she kisses his cheek before leading the group to the doors.  
Jethro watches from the shadows as the doors open and Tobias comes running out to frantically hug his Daughter. A smile crosses his face at the look of relief but he hides deeper in the darkness as Tony appears to hug and talk to Abby. As the Hunter gazes in his direction, he decides that he has had enough and heads back with Dominic close behind him.

Inside Dominics room, Jethro squares his shoulders and strips down to his boxers before standing at parades rest infront of the Vampire.  
He bites his bottom lip at the sight that he has been denied since he spotted him fighting the half breed Vampire/Hunter two hundred years ago. He moves forward and runs the flat of his hand down the scarred skin of many vicious battles "You are beautiful...it's a pity your brain is scrambled from the torture, otherwise you would have dethroned Dracula years ago" he smirks as he leans forward to lick across the bare shoulder as he states "You do know that Shannon was sent by Dracula to torture the British troops? So the French could win and he could have free passage to England?"  
His body tenses at the memory of the laughing redhead that 'played' with him before letting the french men have their fun. A deep growl erupts from his chest before turning into a scream full of emotion...of pain, rejection, fear, anger, loneliness, betrayal...  
Dominic quickly scrambles away as Jethro runs out of the room, he frowns before quickly following.  
Jethro runs flat out before bursting into the Councils room. He ignores the surprised shouts and glances around the room. His eyes narrow at the sight of the red eyes and he roars before rushing over, killing every Vampire that tries to stop him until he reaches the Lord Dracula. He goes to kill him...only to freeze at the sight of a battered collared Tony by his legs.  
Tony tries to smile with his non-injured right side "Hey Big Bad Bat...you missed me?"


	22. Tony

Jethro takes Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro frowns in confusion at the sight of his Mate on the floor and growls as he snatches the leash before scooping up the bound man "MINE!" with that he backs away and snarls at all the Vampires.  
Tony cries out in pain as his battered body is roughly pulled and tugged at.  
The Big Bad Bat bares his teeth and only once everyone backs away, does he check Tony over. He rips away the bloodied shirt and gently fingers the bruises and cuts "Who caught him!?"  
Dracula frowns at the question and gestures to an old Vampire "Klaten caught him, he fina-"  
Jethro roars and breaks a chair before lobbing a wooden splint, like a javelin, and smirks as the Vampire bursts into a fountain of blood. He gazes around at the shocked Vampires "Tony is MINE! If anyone dares to touch him...I'll personally disembowel you!"  
The Scent of fear coats the room as each Vampire glances to each other before backing away further.  
Jethro snarls once more and lifts Tony over his shoulder before stalking back to his room.

+NCIS+

The Hunter cries out as he is suddenly dropped to the floor and growls as he glares up at the Big Bad Bat "Fuck Off!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he heads to the wardrobe and puts on a shirt before checking each draw until he finds what he is looking for.  
Tonys eyes widen in shock and he shakes his head "Don't even think about placing that 'Snack' Collar on me!"  
Jethro just smirks as he fastens the heavy metal Collar around Tonys neck and removes Draculas one before attaching a thick metal chainlink leash to it while attaching the end to the wall "You maybe stronger than the average man...but you are not as strong as I" with that he removes the bonds that tie the Hunters hands and feet together.  
Tony snarls and once free...he attempts to remove the Collar.  
The Vampire lays on the bed and watches the pointless attempt before yawning and curling up around a pillow "Tis pointless, ya know"  
He growls before giving up with a heavy sigh "Why Jethro? Why treat me this way!?"  
Jethro snarls as he bares his teeth, inwardly smirking at the slight Scent of fear of which is quickly hidden, as he states "It's either this...or let Dracula and the other Members of the Council drink and fuck you" he narrows his eyes as Tony moves closer and lets out a warning growl "I still see you as my Mate...even though you betrayed me" with that he turns his back on him "I'm going to sleep! Speak to you later"  
Tony huffs as he gazes at the Vampires back and decides to give in by laying down beside him. His eyes glides over the strong muscular back and he bites his bottom lip before hesitantly reaches out "I didn't mean to betray you, Jethro" he sighs as the muscles tense beneath his fingers and he decides to push it via moving closer, to snuggle up against Jethros cold body "I had no choice but to Marry Ziva...if I didn't...they would have destroyed you for Dianes death"  
Jethro huffs "It's done now..." with that he blocks him out before going limp as he drifts off.  
Tony shakes his head, wincing as his injuries complain the movement. He gazes along the strong body before whispering "I'm Sorry Jethro" as he pulls out a small wire from between his teeth. He bends it into a circle before throwing it against the wall, watching in wonder as it begins to glow. Once sure the signal has been sent, he curls up around the sleeping Vampire and hopes that the Council gets here soon.

+NCIS+

He snuggles closer to the warm body and sighs as he feels the blessed heat being soaked into his own cold one. He nuzzles the warm skin before licking along the pulse point...as the body arches up to him, he sinks his teeth into the flesh and begins drinking the warm sticky fluid but suddenly pulls back as he recognises the taste.  
Tony looks up at the shocked Vampire and smirks as he tugs him back down while pressing the mouth back against his neck "Drink Jethro...you must be starving"  
Jethro goes to pull away but gives in as he sinks his fangs into the strong neck once more. He greedily drinks his fill before moving up and kissing his Mate.  
The Hunter cringes at the coppery taste of his own blood but keeps still as the dangerous and aroused Vampire takes possession of his mouth. He starts as his trousers are ripped off and goes to push him away...only to frown as his body gives in.  
The Big Bad Bat snarls in delight as Tony accepts the Courting and he quickly flips him over before pressing him into the mattress.  
His heartrate spikes as he feels a hard cock being rubbed against his entrance and surprises himself as he instinctively lifts his rear while lowering his chest.  
Jethro growls in arousal as Tony accepts his Claim and he leans down, to bite the Hunters shoulder as he forces two fingers inside him, becoming more aroused at the cry of pain as he tears him before using the mans blood as lubricant to stretch him.  
Tony growls at the pain and when the fingers leave him, he cringes at the burning in his rear...but stills as he feels Jethro lining up. He begins to struggle as he tries to push him away, only to still as teeth pinch at the base of his skull and he cries out in pain as he is suddenly impaled.  
Jethro groans as he snaps his hips into him, Claiming Tony as his Mate just as he Claimed him. Once Tony Submits, he releases his hold and licks along the back of his neck to seal the wounds before stilling and climaxing with a deep growl, smirking when he hears his Mates own growl of completion. He glances down and smiles as he licks along the broad shoulders "Mine"

Tony lays there...panting in exhaustion and frowns at the way he feels something inside him 'click' into place. He winces as the Vampire pulls out and watches with tired eyes as he is turned over before a happy Jethro curls up onto his chest. He continues to stare at him and sighs when he feels the body become a dead weight, pinning him to the bed. A huff escapes his chest and he glances at the ring if wire before biting his lip as it glows red "Shit!" he shakes the dozing Vampire "Jethro? Jethro wake up!" as he gets no response, his worry increases...only for his heart to stop as a shot shoots down the blinds, plunging the room in Sunlight before other shots are heard followed by screams as all hell breaks loose, signalling the Council has arrived.


	23. War

The War has started

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

His eyes snap open as Sunlight lights up the room. A strangled cry escapes his chest as he flees from the comfort of his Mates chest before pressing into the only darken corner. He looks around in panic as he tries to spot in what direction the evil redheaded Vampire will come from.  
Tony grunts as the weight suddenly pushes off him and he sighs as he spots the panic and fear within the ice blue eyes. He turns and viscously tugs at the chain which holds him to the wall "Jethro!? Jethro! Please! Snap out of it and get me out!" his head snaps to the door as he hears the Hunters storm the Vampires lair and he glances at him in panic "Please Jethro!? Please...I can't protect you from here!"  
Jethro just stares blankly at him as bloody tears fall down his face "S-She'll g-get m-me..." with that he shakes his head as he retreats further into the wall as screams echo throughout the building.  
Tony whines in frustration as he tries to reach for his terrified Mate...only for the chain to snap tight when he is just an arms length away "Please Jethro...I can't watch them kill you"  
The Big Bad Bat looks up at him before lifting a hand, to wipe his eyes, and hesitantly reaches out for the man hand. He jerks back as the Sunlight burns him, but at the pleading look...he grits his teeth before grasping it.  
The Hunter sighs in relief and quickly tugs him over to the other side of the room, while using his own body to block the Suns rays "Get this chain off me, Jethro"  
Jethro nods and easily snaps the thick chain but backs away as the door flies open.

Tony quickly tugs the bedspread over his burning Mate before turning to the Soldiers "He's mine, go catch the others"  
The men glance at one another before nodding and leaving the Hunter as they go in search for more Vampires.  
Jethro starts as a hand touches him and turns to snap it off, only to let go with a pained hiss as his own hand suddenly hurts.  
Tony smirks at the sound, as he recalls that Jethro shall feel his pain due to the Claiming, and rolls his eyes as he quickly tugs on some clothes before quickly tugging on a pair of trousers on his frozen Mate. He turns and guides a blanket covered Jethro to the door, once outside he smiles as he pushes the sheet off him and gazes into confused blue eyes "Hey...you missed me?"  
Jethro gives him a shaky smile as he comes back to the present "Hey" he glances around and frowns in confusion at the sight and Scent of blood splatter over the walls. He bites his bottom lip "Did...did I do this?"  
Tony chuckles and shakes his head "No, Jethro...the War has started"  
The Vampire goes to speak, but turns as he hears a familiar voice cry out in pain. He growls and heads in the direction of the sound.  
He watches in shock before frowning and chasing after him "Jethro!? Jethro wait!"  
The Big Bad Bat ignores him as he runs through the maze of corridoors until he bursts into a room, a deep snarl escapes his chest as he battered the men against the walls until they are unconscious before turning to the other Vampire "Come Dominic, lets get out of here"  
Dominic looks up in fear but nods as he quickly scrambles over and hugs his Mate-to-be "We're losing! How did they find us? Centuries of a kind of truce...only to be suddenly broken!?"  
Jethro shrugs as he tugs him out if the room "Don't know, don't care...we just need to get outta here and then we can freak"  
He nods but turns as he spots someone running up to them, his eyes narrow and he steps infront of Jethro while aiming a warning hiss in the direction of the Hunter.  
Tony frowns as he slows down "Seriously! You risk both of our asses...for that?"  
The Big Bad Bat shrugs "He has never betrayed me unlike yourself" he ignores the shocked look on Dominics face and the pissed one on Tonys as he glances around "Look, we can discuss this later! First lets get outta here"  
Dominic nods "Yes, there's an escape passage through Draculas room" with that he runs ahead "This way"  
Jethro smirks and gives chase, knocking the Hunters unconscious as he goes pass while Tony stakes the Vampires.

+NCIS+

Dominic pauses outside Draculas room and listens through the door before slowly opening it.  
Jethro lets out a nervous growl as something seems wrong and tugs the Vampire back at the same time a wooden arrow shoots out of the room.  
The Vampire yelps in shock as it misses him by an inch and he turns to look at the room in confusion.  
Jethro bares his teeth as he pushes both men out of sight before he kicks the doors open and snarls at the sight of Milo with Dracula "What is going on here!?"  
Dracula smirks "We decided to start a War between our two Forces and made a bet on which side shall win"  
Milo smirks "Vlad also promised me your death in vengeance for my Son"  
His ice blues narrow in outrage "You will both let the lives of your Men and Women die...all for the sake of a bet!?"  
Both of them smirk before picking up their weapons as they prepare themselves for the dangerous Vampire.  
Jethro roars in anger and charges in for the attack.

Tony can't believe what he is hearing and shakes his head in denial but turns as he hears Jethros roar and quickly follows after him. He spots the deep gouges on his Mates arms and chest of where Milo and Dracula have gained the upper hand. A deep growl escapes his chest and he goes to help, only for some other Vampires to attack him as they defend their Lord. He growls and tries to get pass...but fails as he ends up fighting for survival against the ten Vampires.  
Dominic watches from the shadows as the Hunter fights Draculas Guards while the Big Bad Bat fight Dracula and the head of the Hunters Council. He bites his bottom lip as he glances at the exit...he knows that he can escape and live...but he is torn. He watches as Jethro goes down and huffs as his mind is made up.  
Jethro snarls up as Dracula and Milo glance down at him. He tries to get up, only to cry out in pain as Dracula stamps onto his left knee...shattering his kneecap. A growl escapes his chest as he cradles his broken limb and he glares up at them in hate.  
Milo smiles as Dracula hands him a wooden stake and he glances down "This is for Oskar" with that he goes to kill him, only to end up screaming in pain and shock as teeth sink into his neck from behind. He drops the weapon as he tries to get his attacker off him but fails.  
Jethro smiles as he watches Dominic rip out Milos throat and goes to help him but turns as Dracula scoops up the stake. His eyes widen in fear and he quickly attempts to scramble up.  
Dominic grunts and lets go of the dead body before frowning and glances down to spot the tip of a wooden stake poking out of his chest. He blinks in realisation that he is about to die and turns to face the Big Bad Bat "I'm Sorry Jethro...I am so Sorry"  
Jethro blinks through the blurry red vision as tears run down his face as his fellow Vampire drops to the floor before melting into a puddle of blood. He gazes up at the laughing face of Lord Dracula and bares his teeth as a red mist of anger blocks his vision before a roar escapes his chest and he attacks.  
Tony watches in shock and awe as the powerful Vampire rips the most legendary one apart before turning his attention on the Guards that attack him. Tony cringes at the gory sight of Jethro ripping the others part and he ducks as something squishy and bloody is thrown in his direction. He closes his eyes before glancing at it and quickly covers his mouth as bile rises up into his mouth at the sight of one of the Vampires guts. He dry swallows as screaming fills the room and he watches in slight fear as Jethro guts another one right before his eyes before ripping the arm of another and uses it as a weapon to impale the screaming Vampire.

The Hunter waits until all the Vampires are dead before hesitantly approaching the very dangerous one "Jethro...?"  
He starts at the voice and turns with a snarl, only to calm at the sight of a worried Tony "What"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "We need to go, like now"  
Jethro shakes his head "You go...I'm finally ready"  
He frowns as he cautiously moves closer "Ready for what?"  
The Big Bad Bat gives him a sad smile "For my Death" with that he turns to the door as the surviving Hunters storm the room and surround them both with their weapons drawn.


End file.
